Ser o no ser
by Minaya
Summary: Epilogo: Se que el final no gusto... pero nada es como se piensa... acaso... ¿Draco seguira su vida sin Ginny?
1. Capítulo 1: Las vueltas del destino

****

Ser o no ser...

Capítulo 1: Las vueltas del destino...

- Adiós colegio! Adiós profesores! Adios... espero no verlos nunca más... – pensaba Draco - ¡Aleluya! 

Pensar que nunca más iria al colegio... ya todo había terminado, el encierro... tener que ver a gente que le desagradaba... ahora sí empezaba lo mejor de su vida... por lo menos eso piensa Draco 

- ¿Estas listo? – le preguntó su padre, Lucius Malfoy 

- ¿Listo para qué? – preguntó Draco 

- La iniciación – dijo enojado Lucius - ¿Acaso se te olvido? 

- No, no! Para nada – respondió Draco – solo que no pense que me preguntarias 

- Eso espero... – dijo Lucius – es algo muy importante

- Si papá – dijo Draco

Draco jamás se había preocupado de la iniciación... ahora sería un servidor del señor oscuro permanentemente... un morfimago. Draco siempre vio aquel momento como lejano, quiza, demasiado lejano, ahora estaba ahí... a la vuelta de la esquina 

Su madre, Narcissa, lo recibio con los brazos abiertos, para ella, ver a su pequeño ya tan crecido era una felicidad y tristeza, un sentimiento de orgullo... una extraña mezcla entre todo aquello. Como una madre, feliz por su hijo, pero preocupada de su futuro, de que le va a pasar...

El que menos había pensado en su futuro era el mismo Draco, para él todo terminaba cuando salia del colegio... entonces ahora que todo termino ¿Qué? 

- Tengo listo tu traje – dijo Narcissa 

- ¿Mi traje? – preguntó Draco 

- ¡Para la iniciación! – respondió Narcissa – tienes que ir bien vestido 

- Ah...

Todo el tiempo era lo mismo... la iniciación... la iniciación... ¿cuándo iba a llegar? El tiempo pasaba lento... Todos estaban tan orgullosos con Draco que practicamente no hacía nada, solo esperar y prepararse para la iniciación... Hasta que aquel día llego. En un lugar oscuro... una cueva, estaban hartos morfimagos con sus hijos... todos ellos iban a ser iniciados, igual que Draco. Todos parecian nerviosos, Draco aun no sabía como estar... era todo tan repentino, no sabía bien que pensar... 

En aquel momento, aparecio el señor oscuro... el que no se nombra... el "tu-ya-sabes-quien", Lord Voldemort...

- Aquí estan todos los nuevos integrantes – dijo Colagusano – como usted lo ordeno 

- Asi veo... – dijo Lord Voldemort, con una voz, la cual raspaba los oidos, Draco se sintio asustado – ¿Todos ellos estan listos?

- Si – dijo Colagusano – seran fieles a usted

- Bien... mientras más ayuda mejor – continuo Lord Voldemort – ya que como aun no puedo atrapar a Potter... – ahí miro directamente a Draco – seran de gran ayuda nuevos reclutas

- Ya salió de Hogwarts – dijo Colagusano 

- Ya sé – dijo Lord Voldemort – lo supe antes que tú 

Ver al mismisimo Lord Voldemort era algo que causaba un respeto enorme, un susto... desde ahora, ellos serían sus fieles sirvientes, que al final de todo, tendrían poder, riquezas, todo lo que un ser ambicioso podría decear. Draco penso en eso, no era mala opción ser morfimago si Lord Voldemort volvia a tener todo su poder... pero aquella decición no la tomo él, sino su padre, ya que estaba escrito en su apellido su destino, Malfoy... 

- Empecemos – dijo Lord Voldemort 

En silencio de tumba quedo la sala, todos miraban fijamente a Lord Voldemort (antes lo miraban igual, pero lo disimulaban un poco). 

- Invasores!!! – grito un mago de al fondo – son los del ministerio!!

O no.. ahí empezo la evacuación inmediata del lugar, claro que los magos que estaban casi por iniciarse no sabían nada de ella. 

- Ve por el pasadizo de la izquierda – le dijo Lucius a Draco – por ahí podrás salir más rápido de aquí 

Draco se fue por la izquierda y Lucius por la derecha (¿por qué sera?). Draco vio una luz, ahí penso "¡Perfecto! Sali de esta" cuando, PAF, perdio el conocimiento 

- No tiene la marca de morfimago... lo más probable es que estaban realizando la iniciación

- ¿Qué les dije? ¡Perfecto! Lo logramos, no más morfimagos nuevos

- ¿Es Draco Malfoy? ¡Ya me imagino lo que me dira Harry!

- Cállate Ron 

- Ya...

Ahí, Draco abrio los ojos, estaba mareado y veía borroso

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Draco 

- En el sector de investigaciones del ministerio – le respondieron... esa cara tenía que ser de... quien más, Percy Wesley – y no estas en condiciones de hacer preguntas 

- Veamos – dijo un pelirrojo más viejo, Arthur Wesley – no tienes ningún cargo como se ve... solo estabas en el lugar 

- Pero si iba a ser Morfimago!!! – dijo Ron – estaban iniciandolo! ¡No puedes dejarlo escapar! 

- Te dije que te cállaras – dijo Arthur – no hay suficientes cargos para encarcelarlo 

Ahí Draco sonrio, iba a salir de aquel lugar tan rápido como entro 

- Pero... – continuo Arthur – pensare tu caso 

Ahí el Sr. Wesley se retiro del lugar 

- ¿Cómo se siente estar detrás de las rejas? – le pregunto Ron a Draco

- Podría estar en un lugar más cómodo – dijo Draco – pero... bueno, no puedo esperar más de la posilga donde trabajan ustedes

- Primero – dijo Percy – esta no es una posilga, estas en un lugar bastante priviligiado, segundo, no hay nadie que te defienda aqui

- Ni cargos – dijo Draco

Draco estaba tranquilo, sabía que aunque mucho pensara el Sr. Wesley como encarcelarlo no podría, él todavía no era Morfimago y no había hecho nada, apsolutamente nada...

Mientras, el sr. Wesley pensaba en que haría

- Solo puedes dejarlo libre – le dijo un compañero de trabajo – no tienes porque molestarte por él 

- Aquel muchacho – dijo Arthur – se que es muy valioso para los planes de Lucius... 

- ¿A qué te refieres? 

- Los Morfimagos se estan haciendo viejos... – dijo Arthur – todavía se mantienen porque Lucius los organiza, Lord Voldemort podría hacerlo, pero no tiene el tiempo ni las fuerzas para organizar aquel ejercito... Lucius es el organizador, eslabon importante 

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el chico Malfoy? 

- ¡Qué es su heredero! – continuo Arthur – el tomara el puesto de Lucius, según lo que me contaba Ron, este muchacho es igualito, sabe dirigir a las masas a hacer cosas malignas, Lucius tiene todo planeado para que la siguiente generación haya Morfimagos... gracias a su propio hijo 

- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Matarlo?

- No ponemos – dijo Arthur 

Ahí Arthur se levanto y volvio a donde estaban Ron, Percy y Draco

- Dejenme solo con Malfoy – dijo Arthur 

- Pero papá! – dijo el par de hermanos 

- Afuera!

Los dos salieron, pero se quedaron detrás de la puerta escuchando...

- Bien – dijo Arthur - ¿Qué vas ha hacer después de que te libere? 

- Ir con mi padre – contesto Draco – y convertirme en Morfimago 

A Arthur le sorprendio con la facilidad que Draco respondio, parecia como si todo estuviera claro para él, como si se lo hubieran escrito en su cabeza y convencido que eso había que hacer 

- ¿Sabes que lo que me acabas de decir puede condenarte? – dijo Arthur

- ¿En serio? – dijo Draco, tomando postura de más seriedad, se estaba jugando su libertad – usted no puede condenarme por lo que voy hacer, sino por lo que hice, lo cual es nada

- Tienes razón – contesto Arthur – no puedo 

- ¿Me puedo ir? – dijo Draco – ya no quiero estar acá 

- Pero si puedo ponerte cargos de "complice" – dijo Arthur – porque estabas ahí, y por las declaraciones que me acabas de dar...

Draco trago saliva, ya estaba condenado... 

- Pero tampoco hay muchas pruebas – dijo Arthur – se veia que eras nuevo en aquel grupo de Morfimagos... ni tienes la marca 

- Ya la tendre – dijo Draco – no sé preocupe por eso 

- Solo dime una cosa – dijo Arthur después de anotar algo en un libro - ¿Por qué quieres ser morfimago? 

Buena pregunta... ni Draco tenía respuesta...

- Porque quiero servir al Sr. oscuro – dijo Draco – como todos los Morfimagos... ya que él nos va a premiar 

- ¿Y qué vas ha hacer si no ganan la pelea? – preguntó el Sr. Wesley 

- Seguir peleando – contesto segurisimo Draco

- ¿Y qué haras en aquella pelea? – pregunto el Sr. Wesley

Aquí si que Draco no supo que responder, ninguna escusa salio de su boca 

- No me haga preguntas tan dificiles!! – dijo Draco – aun ni entro al grupo

- ¿Has pensado hacer algo más que ser Morfimago? – siguio preguntando el Sr. Wesley

- No... 

- Lo que me suponía – dijo el Sr. Wesley

Ahí el sr. Wesley se paro y salio

- Sigan vigilandolo – dijo el sr. Wesley a Ron y Percy, los cuales saltaron del susto al verle abrir la puerta – les iba a contar después si no les importa 

Ahí Ron y Percy entraron de nuevo 

- Ya perdiste tu libertad – le dijo a Draco Ron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja 

Mientras, el sr. Wesley se sentaba en su escritorio y pensaba el asunto 

- ¿Y cómo te fue con el muchacho Malfoy?

- Es exactamente lo que me suponia – dijo Arthur – aun se puede salvar 

- ¿Salvar de qué? ¿De ser Morfimago? 

- Aja – dijo el Sr. Wesley – el muchacho nunca penso en que quería ser... siempre supo lo que "iba ha hacer", es el tipico caso de el padre que quiere que su hijo siga su camino, cuando se de cuenta que no es lo único que puede hacer... quiza deje de pensar en ser Morfimago 

- Ahí ya lo sera, como sabes, tienes que dejarlo en libertad... como veo en lo que escribiste, ahora se va y se inicia como Morfimago mañana en el amanecer

- Pero podemos evitarlo... – dijo Arthur – quiza... darle un castigo menor

- ¿Trabajo comunitario? 

- Podría ser... 

- Pero igual puede ir donde su padre e iniciarce, quedamos igual

- ¿Sabes alguna cosa de Lucius? – pregunto Arthur 

- No, esta desaparecido... y el muchacho aun tiene 17 años...

- Menor de edad

- ¿Algún refugio para menores?

- No... ya le queda poco para tener 18 años... 

Los dos quedaron pensando un rato, la cosa era hallar algún castigo menor para que Draco no pudiera salir e iniciarce como Morfimago

- ¿Cuántos hijos te quedan en la casa? 

- Me queda Ginny – contesto Arthur – la cual paso a 7 en el colegio... esta Percy, el cual se mudara con su novia a mitad de año, solo esta viendo donde, Georde y Fred parecen ir muy bien con su tienda... se van a independizar pronto, esta Ron... 

- Dime solo el número... las historias después

- 5 

- Bien... tomemos este como un caso especial 

- Genial – dijo Arthur - ¿Se te ocurrio algo?

- ¿Qué edad tiene tu esposa? 

- ... – Arthur no se acordaba – no la dice nunca...

- Jajaja, tomemos que tiene 65

- Hey! – dijo Arthur – yo soy menor que eso, y ella es menor que yo

- Eso no es lo que importa aquí Arthur...

- Entonces... ¿qué? – preguntó Arthur 

- "Castigo especial – empezó a leer – como concecuencia de no poder dejarlo libre y tampoco encarcelarlo, menos se puede hacer que tome trabajos comunitarios por las razanes de que el muchacho muestra un desorden mental, el cual se demuestra con mucha violencia..." 

- No tiene ningún desorden mental...

- Mira, ¿Me colaboras o dejas que el heredero de Lucius Malfoy se nos vaya de las manos? 

- Entiendo...

- "... tomamos la decisión que..." – siguio leyendo – "el muchacho en cuestion tendrá que tomar un trabajo especial en una casa, en la cual, sera sirviente por el tiempo que el dueño de la casa piense que sea correcto o hasta que venga a retirarlo alguien pagando la multa devida... " 

- No podemos ponerle multa... 

- ¿Me colaboras o qué? 

- Sigue 

- "Asi, el muchacho en cuestion" – continuo leyendo – "tomara el servicio quiera o no... en una casa en la cual la cantidad de hijos sea grande y los padres ya viejos" 

- No soy tan viejo 

- Si quieres quedarte con el muchacho yo no tengo problema, aunque no hablaba de ti, tus hijos son ya mayores 

- De edad... no de cabeza 

- No te negare eso... – dijo pensando en Ron, Fred, George y Percy – te doy la opcion que lleves al chico Malfoy... igual, piensalo, contigo cerca tendra menos oportunidades de escaparse y convertirse en Morfimago 

- Lo dificil sera convencerlo de que no lo sea... – concluyo Arthur 

Todo los del ministerio que estaban seguros de que no eran Morfimagos, estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella solución para el problema... el que no estaba de acuerdo era.... 

- ¿QUÉ?????? – obviamente, el mismo Draco Malfoy - ¿Yo sirviente de la casa de los Wesley? ¡Prefiero irme a Azkaban! ¡A Alcatraz! Pero no a la casa de los Wesley... 

- Genial – dijo Ron – Draco Malfoy me hara la cama 

- Veras el gran hechizo que pondre en ella – dijo entre dientes Draco

- ¿Qué cosa? 

- Rayos... 

En el siguiente Capítulo: 

Ni hablar, Draco tuvo que irse a la casa de los Wesley, ahí, todos los hermanos Wesley juntos aprovechan de desquitarse con él, en aquel tiempo, llegan Harry y Hermione a visitarlos... todos conversan de su futuro, mientras Draco piensa que quiza el suyo no estaba tan claro como pensaba...


	2. Capítulo 2: La vida con los Wesley

****

Ser o no ser

Capítulo 2: La vida con los Wesley 

- Arthur... – dijo Molly de Wesley cuando supo la noticia de que Draco Malfoy iba a estar en la casa - ¿Cómo tomaste el caso de ese muchacho si tu no trabajas en ese ministerio? 

- Horas extras... – dijo el Sr. Wesley – tenía que cubrir el último desastre de Fred y George...

- ¿Qué hicieron ahora? 

Al Sr. Wesley se le había olvidado un gran detalle... jamás le había dicho a su esposa la última gracia de sus hijos... 

- Siguiendo lo del muchacho Malfoy – cambio rápidamente de tema el Sr. Wesley – tengo que explicarte varias cosas

- Si – dijo Molly – ahora voy a tener que hacer una cama más, un plato de comida más... 

- No creas! – dijo Arthur – el sera tu ayudante en todas esas tareas

- ¿Tú crees que me obedesca? – pregunto La Sr. Wesley - ¡Ese niñito a vivido siempre en una familia rica! 

- Ya lo tengo pensado Molly – dijo Arthur tranquilamente – mira esto 

Arthur mostro a su esposa una estatuilla bastante singular 

- ¿Y para que sirve? 

- Solo escucha – dijo Arthur, tocando la estatuilla - ¡Castigo! 

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – se escucho gritar a Draco desde la sala de estar - ¡No siga haciendo demostraciones Sr. Wesley! 

- Asi – dijo Arthur pasandole la estatuilla a su esposa – tendras controlado al muchacho Malfoy 

- ¿Y cómo funciona esto? – pregunto Molly – deberiamos haberla usado con nuestros hijos... 

- Esto es especial del Ministerio – dijo Arthur – mi amigo y yo le planteamos de tal manera este caso a nuestros jefes que nos han dispuesto varias garantias por tener al muchacho Malfoy, además de esta estatuilla especial para castigos

- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo Molly interesada 

- Pues, me pagaran un sueldo extra – dijo Arthur 

- ¿De cuanto????

- Como el 55% de mi sueldo actual 

- Es mucho dinero! Ahora si podre comprarme algunas cosas!

- Pero recuerda que tenemos que cuidar el chico Malfoy, el cual puede ocasionar bastante destrosos en la casa

- Creo que hay que empezar a ahorrar...

- Aunque igual hay un seguro especial por si destruye algo grande

- Bien – dijo la Sra. Wesley, ahí toma la estatuilla – probemos... ¡Castigo!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grito Draco

- Haslo de nuevo mamá!!! – grito Ron el cual pudo ver el suplicio de Draco – es entretenido 

- No hay que abusar de esto Molly – dijo Arthur – el chico Malfoy no esta aquí por ser criminal 

- Si sé – dijo Molly – esta para que no sea criminal

Ahora se preguntaran ¿De qué se trata esto de la estatuilla? Pues, es muy simple, Draco tiene una pulsera, la cual por un hechizo especial no se la puede sacar... Esa pulsera recibe la señal mágica de la estatuilla y hace que Draco sufra un gran dolor 

- Bien, señorito Malfoy – dijo Molly a Draco – me presento, Soy Molly 

- Yo soy Draco

- Espero que no nos llevemos mal – continuo Molly – porque desde ahora tendras que obedecerme en todo, yo soy la que tendra la estatuilla

- Entiendo – Draco ya no queria más descargas mágicas de la estatuilla... en el ministerio habían probado miles de veces como funcionaba con él – mientras no siga probandola... 

Desde ahí... empezo la pesadilla para Draco, cada día era más monotono que el anterior... Lo único que le entretenía a Draco era la mañana, aunque tenía que despertarse a las 5:00 AM. Él tenía la misión de despertar a todos los Wesley (excepto a Ginny Wesley... porque no tenía que despertarce temprano) . Las ordenes eran sencillas, primero tenía que decir "hora de despertar", sino, tenía que gritar, sino despertaba aun, tenía que tocar una campanita, si aun no despertaba, ahí tenía derecho de tomar su varita y darles vuelta la cama, si aun no despertaba, ahí agarraba un valde de agua fria y se los lanzaba en la cara, si aun asi no despertaba... ahí tenía que arrastrarlo al comedor. Lo gracioso es que nunca supieron los Wesley que Draco se saltaba pasos... empezaba con darles vuelta la cama, pero como estaban tan dormidos... jamás lo supieron 

Después venía ayudar hacer el desayuno... ahí los hermanos Wesley aprovechaban de pedirle a Draco que les hiciera los más extraños desayunos, pero Draco siempre les hacia un pan con lo que pidieran para tomar... igual, eran instrucciones de la Sra. Wesley, nada que él pudiera cambiar 

Siguiendo, era la salida de los Wesley al trabajo, cada Wesley tenía un trato distinto. Empezando con el Sr. Wesley, siempre había que tenerle su gorra cerca... A Ron había que tenerle TODO cerca, porque no tenía memoria para nada... Fred y George... tenían que llevar las cosas tan escondidas que solo Draco les tenía que decir cuando se les caian... Y a Percy... o el "Griton Percy", como le decía Draco ya pasada la semana, tenía distintos tratos... siempre se le olvidaba algo que tenía en sus narices 

- ¿Dónde esta mi pluma?? – gritaba Percy una mañana – me la regalo (bosteza)... no sé como la perdi 

- La tienes en tu oreja tonto... – le dijo Draco, el cual estaba limpiando la sala de estar en aquel momento 

- Ah – dijo Percy sacandose la pluma de la oreja - ¿cómo me dijiste? 

- Solo te dije lo que eres – contesto Draco 

- ah...

Lo extraño, es que en la mañana, Draco podía insultar a todos los Wesley como se le diera la gana, ya que estaban tan dormidos... 

Después tocaba limpiar la casa y empezar ha hacer las camas... Draco odiaba esta parte, tanto que una ves, como lo prometio, hechizo la cama de Ron, dejandole unas puas que salian instantaneamente con solo sentarse... lo malo era que justo se sento la Sra. Molly 

- ¡Castigo! – grito tomando la estatuilla Molly 

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritaba Draco, odiaba esa parte... 

Después de hacer cada cama de los Wesley, excepto la de Ginny, la cual no pensaba despertar aun, Draco empezaba a ordenar cada pieza... Después tenía que alimentar a las lechuzas... Después limpiar bien la cocina... ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué hacia la Sra. Wesley? 

- ¡Castigo! – grito Molly 

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritaba Draco

Pues... vigilar a Draco y cocinar, ya que Draco le pidio porfavor que no lo hiciera cocinar ya que él no sabía cocinar, como mucho podía hacer el desayuno

A las 11:00 AM, cuando Draco ya había hecho el 70% de la limpieza, Ginny despertaba. Ginny tomaba su tiempo en todo, y era la mayor pesadilla para Draco 

- Draco!!! – grito Ginny – quiero que me laves este vestido, quiero ponermelo ahora 

- Te lo tendre mañana – dijo Draco – no puedo usar hechizos sin permiso... – Draco dice eso después de varios castigos... - 

- ¿¿¿Mañana??? – pregunto Ginny – yo lo quiero hoy... hoy viene Harry 

- Entonces menos te lo lavare – dijo Draco 

- Asi... – ahí Ginny mostro la estatuilla – mira lo que me presto mi mamá

Ya todos en la casa sabian que Draco le tenía un terror a la estatuilla... tener la estatuilla era tener a Draco controlado 

- Deje ver lo que puedo hacer... – dijo Draco 

Ahí Draco bajo a lavar el vestido 

- Me encanta la imitación que hicieron Fred y George - dijo Ginny 

Draco tenía el orgullo completamente destrosado, ahí empezo a lavar el vestido de Ginny, pensando a donde vino a parar... 

- Nececito que vengas conmigo Draco – dijo la sra. Wesley – nececito hacer algunas compras

- No me diga... – dijo Draco – "Hoy viene a almorzar Harry Potter" 

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto la Sra. Wesley 

- la Wes... diga Ginny no para de decirlo 

- Hoy viene Harry, hoy viene Harry – se le escuchaba decir a Ginny desde arriba 

- Entiendo... deja de lavar eso y ven conmigo 

- Es que... 

Ahí la Sra. Wesley le mostro la estatuilla

- ¿Y la que tiene Ginny?

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto la Sra. Wesley – debe ser una imitación hecha por Fred y George... son expertos en eso 

- Son unos... $%$&//%&

- ¿Qué dijiste? 

- Voy con usted 

Ahí Draco dejo, en modo de venganza, a medias el lavado del vestido de Ginny. Draco se sintio feliz de salir al mercado... estar a fuera del infierno Wesley... En el mercado, se encontro con un par de amigos que no penso nunca ver... Grabbe y Goyle, Draco penso inmediato "es mi oportunidad de escapar" 

- Crabbe! Goyle – les grito 

- ¿Draco? - dijo Goyle sorprendido

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Crabbe – parece que estas ahorrando je... tu nunca usas esas ropas 

Draco no lo podía negar... no le convinaban los arapos de sirviente 

- Es una larga historia – dijo Draco – ahora nececito que me ayuden a escapar 

- ¿Escapar? – dijo Goyle - ¿escapar de qué? 

- De la Sra Wesley!!! – dijo Draco – nececito su ayuda 

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Crabbe a Goyle, mientras Draco los miraba sorprendido... ellos jamás dudaron en obedecerlo 

- No sé – dijo Goyle – mi mamá me dijo que ya no conviene estar con los Malfoy 

¿Qué?? ¿Acaso ellos eran sus amigos porque su mamá les había dicho? 

- Lo siento – dijo torpemente Crabbe – mi mamá dijo lo mismo... dijo que tu padre esta profugo, y que ahora no conviene para nada estar contigo 

Draco no sabía que decir ¿Su papá estaba profugo? 

- Adiós! – dijeron Crabbe y Goyle, al aun desconcertado Draco

- Draco!!! – grito la Sra. Wesley – no intentes escapar porque o si no... 

- Ya vo...

- Castigo!

- AAAAAYAYAYYYYYYY 

- Lo siento – dijo la Sra. Wesley al ver que Draco estaba muy cerca 

Draco estuvo demasiado tranquilo en el mercado... sus esperanzas parecian haberse esfumado de un momento a otro... La Sra. Wesley noto aquel cambio, pero no dijo nada... Arthur le había hablado algo de eso, que esta experiencia iba ha hacer cambiar a Draco completamente su forma de ver el mundo...

Llegando a la casa, se encontro con la sorpresa de que toda la familia Wesley había llegado temprano... parecía que la visita de Potter iba a ser muy importante

- ¿Puedo no estar? – le pregunto Draco a la Sra. Wesley

- Claro que debes estar – le contesto la sra. Wesley – hay mucho trabajo por hacer... 

Lo peor para Draco ahora era enfrentarse al mismo Harry Potter... Draco puso la mesa rápidamente, mientras Ginny gritaba desde adentro "Mi vestido ¿aun no lo tienes listo Malfoy?". Aquello era música para los oidos de Draco, sabía perfectamente que la sr. Wesley no soltaria la estatuilla. La Sra. Wesley no dijo nada, sabía que sus hijos ya se estaban aprovechando de Draco 

Había llegado el momento... llego a la casa Harry, junto con Hermione. Todos los recibieron con abrazos, besos etc... Draco no pensaba asomarse, solo miraba, desde lejos. Ahí noto algo en Ginny, como que de la felicidad paso a la tristeza ¿Acaso Potter había encontrado novia? Parecía que si, jeje, Draco podría reirse de ella todo el verano hasta que entrara al colegio... ahora que pensaba, faltaba apenas una semana. Todos se sentaron en la larga mesa Wesley, todo ya estaba servido, Draco se había asegurado no tener que asomarse. 

- No he visto a Malfoy – dijo Harry - ¿es cierto lo que me dices? 

- Es increible pensar eso – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué tengas a Draco Malfoy como sirviente en tu casa? 

- Esta cumpliendo un castigo – dijo Ron – el "casi-morfimago"

- Tomen... – dijo George pasandole la estatuilla a Harry – se van a divertir

- ¿Cómo se la quitaste a mamá? – pregunto Ron 

- Eso no importa – contesto Fred – solo utilicensa...

Harry y Hermione estaban bastante confundidos 

- Di "castigo" – dijo Ron 

- Castigo – dijo Harry, el cual tenía la estatuilla

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – a Draco le vino aquel dolor tan desagradable de nuevo... – Si lo hice todo bien ahora!!!

- ¿Quién tiene la estatuilla? – pregunto de inmediato la Sra. Wesley 

- Nosotros no mamá – dijo Fred 

- La tiene Percy – dijo George tomandola rápidamente y poniendola donde Percy, sin que nadie se diera ni la menor cuenta 

- ¡Percy! – dijo la Sra. Wesley - pasamelo 

- Yo no... – dijo Percy pasando la estatuilla, Percy estaba rojo, odiaba que le pasara esto 

- Se que no lo hiciste – dijo la Sra. Wesley - ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho a todos que no abusen de Draco? 

Ahí Draco penso "¿Se los dijo alguna ves? Yo no he escuchado ninguna" 

- Molly – dijo Arthur - recuerda que tenemos invitados

- Lo siento – dijo Molly – lo siento, Harry... Hermione

- No se preocupe – dijeron al unisono Harry y Hermione 

- Ahora nos podrían contar – dijo Arthur – que van ha hacer, ya que no tendran más colegio 

- Yo pienso seguir estudiando – dijo Hermione – me voy a especializar en medicina mágica 

- Yo voy a seguir jugando quidditch – dijo Harry 

- ¿En serio? – dijo Ron asombrado - ¿Eso era lo que me querías contar? ¿Cuál equipo? 

- Adivina buen adivinador – dijo Harry 

Ahí Ron empezo a nombrar una cantidad de equipos de Quidditch, Draco no quizo escuchar, le daba rabia pensar que todo le salia bien a Potter y a él no... Ahora Potter y Granger iban ha hacer lo que ellos querían... Ahí Draco penso un rato... ¿Querer? ¿El quería ser Morfimago? Claro que si! Era lo que su padre siempre quizo... lo que su padre quizo... pero ¿el quería? El quería... ¿qué quería? Ya no todo estaba tan claro para él... Draco decidio no seguir pensando en eso, y tampoco pudo, ya que un portazo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Ginny 

- Tu comes en la mesa – dijo Draco – yo como solo aquí 

- Yo no voy a comer en la mesa – dijo Ginny – no quiero ver a Harry 

- ¿No lo quieres ver? – pregunto Draco - ¿después de tanta fiesta que hiciste?

- Eso no importa – dijo Ginny – ahora Harry anda con Hermione... 

- Ahí esta... – dijo Draco – lo sabía...

- Y ahora – dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos – seguro que nunca pensara en mi 

- ¿Y quién dijo que ha pensado en ti alguna ves? – preguntó Draco, al escuchar aquella pregunta, Ginny se puso a llorar 

Ahí, como buena madre, Molly escucho los sollozos de Ginny 

- ¡Ginny! – grito - ¿Qué te pasa hija? ¿Qué le paso Draco? 

- Es solo un ataque de "amor-destrozado-por-la-realidad" – dijo Draco 

- Apuesto que le dijiste algo – dijo Harry, el que por fin pudo ver a Draco - ¿O no Malfoy? 

- No le he hecho más de lo que tú le has hecho Potter – dijo Draco, Harry no entendio aquel comentario 

- Ya no peleen – dijo Molly – toma la estatuilla Arthur, yo llevare a Ginny a su pieza 

Le paso la estatuilla a su esposo. De ahí, la tarde paso tranquila, Draco se dedico a no salir, ya que solo el hecho de ver a Potter le desagradaba, y que lo viera a él asi... aun más... Pensar que él lo había tenido todo... y ahora... no tenía nada...

Paso el día, la semana... Ginny se fue al colegio... la rutina seguia... lo mismo, Draco ya pensaba que sus padres se habían olvidado de él... Paso su cumpleaños número 18, Draco sabía que nadie se lo celebraria, porque nadie lo sabía en aquella casa... Draco nunca pudo acostumbrarse 100% a aquella realidad, una realidad que repudiaba. Empezo a extrañar su tiempo en el colegio, ahí hacia lo que quería, solo tenía que responder por las clases, nada más 

Paso el mes... Una lechuza, de Hogwarts llego con una carta. En aquel momento estaban en la casa solo Draco y la Sra. Wesley, la Sr. Wesley leyo la carta, con un grito ahogado, el cual asusto a Draco, se desmayo. Draco tomo la carta que tenía en las manos la Sra. Wesley y la leyo. 

__

"Sr y Sra. Wesley: 

Queremos comunicarle una terrible noticia. Su hija, Ginny, ha sufrido un grave accidente. Aunque sus heridas han sido curadas casi al 100%, gracias a la caida, sufrio un grave daño en su cabeza, el cual le ha causado una amnesia muy grave. En la enfermería de Hogwarts no podemos tratar tal enfermedad, ya que no hay un hechizo exacto que la pueda recuperar en menos de una semana. Sabemos que Ginny va a perder muchas clases con esto, pero su amnesia es tan fuerte que no estamos seguros si se demorara menos de un año en recuperarse. Le pedimos que por favor venga a buscarla, ya que aquí no podemos hacer nada más por ella. 

Se despide 

Profesora McGonagal"

Draco en ese momento penso "¿No habra sido por la tristeza de perder a Harry? ¿Tan tonta?". Lo extraño, fue que Draco no pensó que en aquel momento podría haber escapado, justo en aquel momento, no lo penso. Solo sento a la Sra. Wesley, la cual parecía estar despertando, le dio un vaso de agua y le dijo que se tranquilizara

****

En el proximo Capítulo: 

La Sra. Wesley y Draco van a buscar a Ginny al colegio, mucha tristeza ve Draco en la Sra. Wesley, al ver que Ginny no la reconoce. Ahí, Draco se encuentra de nuevo con el profesor Snape, el cual sabía que casi fue Morfimago y le conversa de las consecuencias que hay, si decide serlo... Después, Draco tiene que tomar la extraña pocicion de enfermero de Ginny, lo cual lo hace conocer a una Ginny que jamás pensaria conocer... **Bonus!: **hice un dibujo de esta historia, espero que les guste ^^!, solo pequen esta dirección en la barrita del explorer **http://usuarios.lycos.es/minayalilla/ser.JPG** Si se preguntan ¿Draco con el pelo largo?, pues, en la casa de los wesley no tiene tiempo de cortarse el pelo ^^U por eso lo dibuje asi (además, encuentro que se ve mejor) Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^! Recibi muy buenos comentarios del primero 

**klaudia-de-Malfoy****: **bueno ¿qué te puedo decir? Gracias por tus buenos comentarios sobre el fic... lo de Draco y Ginny, sera sincera, no tenía planeado nada con ellos 2, pero, como veo que lo piden algo pondre ^_~ asi que puedes ponerme Review en los proximos caps ^o^

**Virginia W. de Malfoy****: **Pues... ¿te lo prometi? Yo pense que lo único que te había prometido era un dibujo ( http://usuarios.lycos.es/minayalilla/dg.JPG** ) **, bueno, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste el fic 

**Thuringwethil****: **No te preocupes, Hermione esta fuera de mis planes con Draco... por lo menos en este fan fic, y ¿tengo buena redaccion? ¿yo la nula en castellano? Genial! Escribir y leer me ha ayudado ^o^. Espero que te guste lo que viene, quiza no sea un Ginny/Draco muy romantico, pero, algo le pondre ^o^

Kyilfa: Pues, Gracias tb por los comentarioa ^o^, sobre lo de Draco/Ginny, creo que ya lo conteste... que lo disfrutes ^^ ****

Lis18 : Gracias y más gracias ^o^ genial que te guste mi fic. Sobre lo de Harry/Draco... pues, yo jamás he escrito de esos Fan fics, y bueno, sinceramente no tendría problema, excepto que... sera sincera, a mi no me gusta mucho Harry como personaje... es tan "el niño bueno" que sera por eso que escribo sobre Draco... Comprendo que te repudie Ginny, cada uno con sus gustos, pero a mi me gusta que los personajes "evolucionen" en mis fics, que cambien de apoco su personalidad... asi que una personalidad tan perfecta y buena como la de Harry... me cuesta manajarla ^^U. A mi me desagrada Draco como personaje, y por eso escribo sobre él, porque es tan desagradable que me encantaria que cambiara ^^! Y Ginny... es tan llorona que tb me gustaria que cambiara 


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?

****

Ser o no ser

Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?

Ya había pasado una hora y la Sra. Wesley no despertaba completamente 

- Si la Wes... Ginny – dijo Draco – no ha muerto! 

La Sra. Wesley respiro profundo, Draco tenía razón, Ginny no había muerto 

- Gracias Draco – le dijo la Sra. Wesley – no esperaba tanta amabilidad de ti 

- Y ni la espere muy seguido... – dijo Draco, dandose cuenta que se había portado como "el niño bueno" algo que, para él, era vomitivo... 

Llego la hora de almuerzo, ahí se reunio toda la familia Wesley 

- ¿Qué? – fue la reacción general Wesley al saber lo que le había pasado a Ginny 

- Y como hay que ir al colegio... – dijo la Sra. Wesley – ire yo, claro, que llevare a Draco conmigo, para que me ayude con las maletas 

- ¿Y nosotros qué? – preguntó Ron – queremos saber más sobre Ginny 

- Tienen que trabajar – dijo la Sra. Wesley

- Hacer alguna ves sus camas... – dijo Draco, el cual había contado que se tenían que quedar una noche en el colegio – limpiar la casa... alimentar a las lechuzas... cocinar, servirse el desayuno... encontrar sus cosas... despertar solos... 

- Ya entendimos – dijo Percy – no somos unos tontos o algo asi 

- Mirense las caras en las mañanas entonces... 

Asi, la Sra. Wesley tomo sus cosas, se las paso a Draco. Ahora no podían ir al colegio a traves de tren... ya que todavía no llegaba navidad, asi que usaron polvos Flu

- El castillo tiene miles de chimeneas – dijo Draco - ¿a cual vamos a parar? 

- Siempre me he preguntado eso, rara ves dejan usar los polvos Flu para ir a Hogwarts – dijo la Sra. Wesley – ahora tenemos que probar... 

Draco sintio que algo iba a salir mal, la Sra. Wesley no parecía muy segura

- Ve tú primero – le dijo la Sra. Wesley a Draco

Sus malos presentimientos se hacian realidad en Draco, ahora tomos los polvos flu

- Hogwarts – dijo Draco mientras desaparecía 

Draco sintio como el tipico viaje en polvos Flu... hasta un rato... después sintio como que caía, caía... ahí estaba... ¡¡las chimeneas son muy largas!! 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF

- Ya llegaron 

- Le dije que no usaran los polvos Flu Albus... sabe perfectamente que la entrada es por la sala de profesores 

- Si sé Minerva – contesto el director – pero la Sra. Wesley me pidio que quería llegar pronto... ahí le comunique que tenemos una conección a la Red Flu... 

- Es esclusiva para profesores – dijo el profesor Snape – aunque a nadie le gusta usarla 

- Se nota!!! – grito Draco – esta es la peor chimenea donde he bajado 

- ¿¿¿Draco Malfoy??? – preguntaron todos los profesores presentes 

- Estoy cumpliendo un castigo... – dijo Draco – ahora ayudenme a sacar las maletas de la Sra. Wesley, ya que esta chimenea es tan extrecha que no salen... y ella... 

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF

- ¿¿Qué pasa Draco?? – pregunto la Sra. Wesley – veo mis maletas... y oscuro... hay muy poca luz

- Solo que esta chimenea es una porqueria – dijo Draco – y no puedo sacar sus maletas... a ver... 

Ahí Draco saco su varita y con un movimiento achico la maleta 

- Listo! – dijo Draco – puede salir... 

- Gracias – dijo la Sra. Wesley – asi, esta chimenea esta muy sucia, ¿Desde cuando no la limpian? 

- Desde que Slytherin murio... – dijo Severus – creo... parece desde antes... lo único que sé que era el único que la mando a limpiar alguna ves

- Mejor vamos a ver a Ginny – dijo la Sra. Wesley – y después quiero que limpies esta chimenea Draco... ya que nos vamos por ella también 

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco – ahora si estaremos tres días completos aquí...

El camino hacía la enfermeria desde la sala de profesores no era muy largo... Entraron en la enfermeria, ahí, estaba Ginny, sentada, mirando por una ventana, parecía tener la mente en blanco... 

- Quisiera conversar con usted Sra. Wesley – dijo Mrs. Pomfrey 

- Digame 

- Le explicare el caso de Ginny 

Ahí, Draco tuvo que escuchar la triste historia... Ginny se había caido de un balcón en un juego de Quidditch, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Habían varias verciones, según Collin fue la Snich que le pego en la cabeza... según otros, se había tirado sola... A Draco le importaba poco eso. Después vino la recuperación, las heridas sanaron pronto, como lo esperaba Mrs. Pomfrey, pero no pudo tratar su amnesia 

- Yo sé tratar la amnesia – dijo Mrs. Pomfrey – es un tratamiento largo, pero eficiente... el caso es que Ginny no parece querer recordar 

- Ginny... – dijo la Sra. Wesley – quiero verla 

Ahí se asomaron, Ginny pudo verlos a los dos 

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Ginny al verlos 

La Sra. Wesley no pudo contenerse y abrazó a Ginny

- Pobre de mi hija... – dijo la Sra. Wesley – Ginny... 

- ¿Quién eres? – siguio preguntando Ginny – yo no te conosco...

Fue un largo rato de tristeza... Draco mantuvo silencio, no tenía nada que decir en aquel momento. Después de una hora, la Sra. Wesley decidio ir a empacar las cosas de Ginny 

- Bueno... – dijo Draco – tengo que ir a limpiar una chimenea

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Ginny 

Draco se dio vuelta... vio a Ginny, no tenía porque no responder

- Soy Draco – contesto Draco – soy Draco Malfoy 

Ginny lo miro, no cambiaba su cara de duda 

- ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny 

Draco quedo con la boca abierta ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy? Él! Claro, era la única respuesta, el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy... ¿Aquella era la respuesta? Parecía que si... pero era... tan vacia... Draco no supo que responder y se fue, a limpiar la chimenea. Draco miro la chimenea, sería un largo trabajo... y tenía que hacerlo sino... "Castigo". Llevaba una semana sin ningún castigo... y sinceramente no quería más castigos 

- El hijo de Lucius Malfoy limpiando una chimenea – dijo el profesor Severus Snape – nunca pense ver esto 

- No es gracioso – dijo Draco - es un tonto castigo que me pusieron en el ministerio... porque justo estaban por iniciarme... 

- ¿Cómo Morfimago? – pregunto el profesor 

- Si – dijo Draco – si no le importa... 

- Realmente tienes suerte – dijo el profesor Snape – pocos tienen tu oportunidad 

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Draco - ¿Oportunidad de qué? ¿Ser sirviente de los Wesley? ¡Es el peor castigo que he tenido en mi vida!

- No... – dijo el profesor Snape – de pensar 2 veces antes de ser Morfimago

- Yo ya quisiera serlo – dijo Draco – estaria haciendo maldades ¡Y con la colaboración del señor oscuro!

- No lo digas tan fuerte – dijo Snape – aquí nadie quiere saber de tu-ya-sabes-quien

- Si ya sé... – continuo diciendo Draco – pero todo sería mejor si fuera Morfimago... 

- Ser Morfimago no es tan fácil – dijo el profesor Snape – si lo haces bien eres premiado... sino, eres castigado... es más dificil de lo que crees

- Pero el premio es grande – dijo Draco – vale la pena 

- Es tan grande – dijo el profesor Snape – que ya más de una generación ha intentado tomarla... y nadie ha logrado aquel premio... es casi una condena 

Draco miro un rato al profesor Snape... tenía razón, quien sabe cuanto tiempo su padre ha sido Morfimago y ha hecho tantas cosas... Claro que Draco no podía negar que gracias ha esas cosas malas eran ricos, pero su padre seguia luchando, y seguia... tomando que ya lo tenía todo y podría retirarse 

- Cuando eres Morfimago – continuó Severus – eres un instrumento aliado al señor oscuro, si quieres dejar de serlo... eres un traidor, un traidor que nunca jamás sera aceptado por ser débil, el cual, tendra que hacer una gran lucha para poder seguir... nadie confia en un Morfimago Draco... nadie... 

Draco penso un momento aquello, realmente nadie confio en él... pero ¿Si decidia ser Morfimago no podría nunca dejar de serlo? Nadie le había comentado eso... 

- Son extrañas las personas que dan una segunda oportunidad – siguio el profesor Snape – asi que piensalo Draco...

- Si si... – dijo Draco – lo pensare...

- Estas a un paso – dijo el profesor Snape - ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que a los 18 años uno no esta listo para decidir su futuro, pero por lástima hay que hacerlo 

- ¿Piensa que soy muy chico? – dijo Draco 

- No sé si chico realmente – dijo el profesor Snape – sino que todavía no sabes quién eres... 

Ahí a Draco se le vino a la cabeza la pregunta de Ginny ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy? 

- Si vas ha ser Morfimago – dijo el prefesor Snape – lo cual es decición tuya, no mia, piensalo bien en el momento, porque un paso adelante ya eres Morfimago, uno atrás eres traidor... 

Draco seguia pensando, ahí, se encontro algo interesante en la chimenea 

- Hey – dijo Draco - ¿Este no es el hongo que siempre busca y nunca tiene? 

El profesor Snape miro el hongo que le nombraba Draco, tenía razón ¡Nunca podía encontrarlo! Y lo tenía en la punta de la nariz... en la chimenea de la sala de profesores 

- Digame algo – dijo Draco - ¿usted fue Morfimago? 

- No fui – dijo el profesor Snape – soy, solo que no lo practico... claro que no le cuentes a nadie 

- No se preocupe – dijo Draco – no sé lo contare a nadie 

Draco siguio limpiando la chimenea, no toco de nuevo el tema con el profesor Snape porque tenía que dar clases. Draco paso más de cuatro horas intentando limpiar bien la chimenea, ningún buen hechizo limpiador podía quitar al 100% aquella suciedad... eran cientos de años, de mugre y mugre

- Draco! – dijo la Sra. Wesley - ¿Ya terminaste? 

- Casi – dijo Draco, después de varias horas de trabajo – es muy dificil quitar todo... 

- Solo quería decirte que si quieres vas a comer 

- ¿Asi? – dijo draco mirando su ropa, la cual estaba bastante sucia 

- Puedes usar la ropa que llevabas cuando te capturaron – dijo la Sra. Wesley – te la traje por si daba el caso 

- Gracias...

¿Gracias? ¿Cómo podía dar gracias? ¿Después de todo aquel sufrimiento? Rayos... definitivamente Draco Malfoy se estaba volviendo loco. Draco entro al comedor del colegio... que recuerdos... En aquel momento estaban en clases, asi que nadie lo vio. Draco comio mucho, estaba muy cansado y hambriento. Draco se fijo que la ropa que le había comprado su madre le quedaba extraña... le quedaba corta de mangas, pero se sentía como si estuviera a dentro de una bolsa... conclusión, estaba más flaco y había crecido unos centímetros 

- Estoy lleno... – dijo Draco – hace tiempo que no comia tanto...

- No te aproveches de la hospitalidad del colegio Draco – dijo la Sra. Wesley

- Pero si es mi paga por limpiar la chimenea – dijo Draco – ellos no iban ha hacerlo ¿no?

Ahí, Mrs. Pomfrey llego con Ginny 

- Pense que seria bueno que ella comiera con ustedes – dijo Mrs. Pomfrey 

- Yo ya termine – dijo Draco – con permiso... 

- No – dijo la Sra. Wesley – tu te quedas, es de mala educación levantarse si alguien esta comiendo en la mesa 

- bien...

Draco se sento, no quería un castigo... asi que espero... ahí se dio cuenta de un gran detalle, estaba sentado y había comido en la mesa de Gryffindor, algo que Draco se había prometido a si mismo nunca hacer... Draco no podía reclamar. Ginny comia lento... tan lento que lo único que quería hacer Draco era tomar la cuchara y metersela en la boca... para que terminara pronto. 

Ginny termino, Draco se había dormido en la mesa 

- Despierta Draco – dijo la Sra. Wesley – mejor ve a tu cama, mañana tenemos que partir temprano

El soñoliento Draco fue a dormir... bueno, durmio tan profundo que no supo de si hasta el otro día. Extrañamente, Draco se desperto a las 5:00AM, tomando que él no tenía que despertarse a esa hora... la fuerza de la costumbre... Draco sintio su cuerpo pesado, pero no podía cerrar los ojos. Empezo a tomar las cosas de Ginny y la Sra. Wesley... Draco penso ¿Podría escapar? Sí! ¿Cómo no sé le ocurrio? Él siempre tuvo esa posibilidad... ningún Wesley se levantaba más temprano que él. Draco se acerco a la cama de la Sra. Wesley... ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba la estatuilla... Draco tomo la estatuilla "si era tan fácil..." penso 

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Ginny, la cual estaba despierta 

- Nada que te importe – respondio Draco

Draco penso en ese instante "ella tiene amnesia... debe ser fácil engañarla"

- ¿Qué haces? – repitio Ginny, como si fuera una grabadora

- Ya te dije – dijo Draco tomando la estatuilla – nada que te importe

- Parece importante – dijo Ginny – le tomas mucho interes

- Pues... – Draco penso un rato – jamás dije que no fuera importante para mi, pero no es importante para ti... asi que, me voy 

- Si no se que es – dijo Ginny - ¿Cómo sabre que no me importa? 

Draco ya estaba desesperandose, lo único que quería era amarrar a Ginny a una silla, ponerle un bosal para que no hablara e irse

- Ya cállate que me desesperas... – dijo Draco 

- Yo solo pregunto – dijo Ginny, poniendo la cara más inocente que podía 

- Bueno, me voy – dijo Draco – hasta nunca! 

- ¿Hasta nunca? ¿A dónde vas? – dijo una voz, la cual no era Ginny 

- Ah... – dijo Draco, se dio cuenta quién era... era el profesor Snape 

- Lo siento – dijo el profesor Snape, tomando la estatuilla de la mano de Draco – esa no es la mejor forma de salir de tu problema... es la más rápida, pero la menos segura

- ¿A qué se... 

- Draco! – dijo la Sra. Wesley despertando - ¿Con que querías escaparte? Yo que ya te tenía confianza muchacho – toma la estatuilla - ¡Castigo! 

- AYAYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY – grito Draco del puro dolor... ahí desperto a todo el castillo 

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Ginny 

¿Ginny Wesley preocupandose de él? Je, si que esta buena la amnesia 

- Si! – dijo Draco reponiendose rápidamente (o por lo menos eso quizo aparentar) – mejor preocupate de mejorar tu memoria...

Así, Draco perdío su unica oportunidad de escapatoria en harto tiempo, ya que la Sra. Wesley tomo precauciones con la estatuilla después. Llegando a la casa, se encontraron con una genial sorpresa

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

- O no! – se escucho decir a Percy – el experimento de Fred y George estallo!

- Aun peor – dijo Ron – la cocina estallo

- ¿Qué le voy a decir a su madre? – pregunto el Sr. Wesley - ¿saben cuantas horas extras me costo su anterior explocion?

- Pero ahora tienes el seguro... – dijo Fred 

- Pero ese seguro es si Draco hace destrosos... – dijo el sr. Wesley – no ustedes

- si es por ustedes – agrego Percy – ya habrian quebrado a la aseguradora...

- Pero podríamos decir que...

- ¿Decir qué? – dijo en ese momento Draco, el cual no habían visto - ¿qué yo destroce la cocina? ¿Acaso que me creen he? 

- Sera buen castigo – dijo la sra. Wesley – por intentar escapar 

- Pero si ya me castigo – dijo Draco 

- Esto sera extra – dijo la Sra. Wesley – ahora a limpiar... ustedes también 

Fred, George y Draco empezaron a hacer limpieza. Así, de a poco volvio la rutina... claro que ahora la rutina tenía algo nuevo, la presencia de Ginny. Ahora que Draco hacia todo en la casa, la Sra. Wesley aprovecho de tomar algunos cursos (mientras tuviera la estatuilla... controlar a Draco era fácil) de artes mágicas... asi que Draco tenía que hacer todo, hasta atender a Ginny 

Draco aprendio a cocinar, algo que él jamás penso hacer, ya sabía hacer pan, sopa, carne cocida... uno que otro plato raro... Todo era lo mismo, excepto cada visita que hacía a Ginny, visitar a Ginny era lo "extraño" del día, porque no se podría decir que siempre era entretenido... 

- Aquí te traje tu comida – dijo Draco, el cual le traia su plato diario a Ginny - ¿Qué estas leyendo? 

- Un libro que me paso... ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo Ginny 

- ¿Ron?

- Si! Ron – dijo Ginny – se llama "El señor de los anillos" me dijo que era entretenido y largo 

- a si – dijo Draco – nadie quiere hablar contigo... 

- ¿Tú tampoco quieres hablar conmigo? – dijo Ginny 

- Lo que pasa – dijo Draco – es que eres la única "desocupada"

- Ah... ¿Te ayudo en algo? 

- No... – dijo Draco – mejor que no... sigue leyendo 

Draco se arrepintio de decir eso... ya que Ginny acomulaba todo en su cabeza...

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Ginny mirando la pulsera de Draco

- es solo...

- ¿Es el anillo único? 

- ¿Qué anillo? Es una pulsera

- tienes que irte Frodo! 

- ¿Frodo? Mi nombre es Draco! – dijo Draco 

- Si ese anillo cae en el poder de Sauron...

- ¿Sauron? 

Ahí Ginny empezo a sacar cosas de su armario, empacar en un bolso y se las paso a Draco

- ¿Es suficiente? – pregunto Ginny 

- Yo me voy – dijo Draco – pero tú madre me matara con castigos... 

- Ah... no...

Cuando Ginny ya tenía todas las cosas empacadas y a fuera, llego la Sra. Wesley

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Molly 

- Ginny cree que soy un tal Frodo... – dijo Draco – y que tengo que ir a un viaje...

- ¿Qué? – dijo la Sra. Wesley - ¡Ginny!

Draco pensaba que cada ves Ginny se volvia más loca... una ves lo confundio con un tal legolas... con un tal Gimli... Peppin... Samsagaz... y quien sabe que más... Draco ya no tenía memoria para todas las tonteras que Ginny le hizo pasar porque lo confundía con un personaje de ese libro... Draco un día decidio que tenía que saber el porque de esto, ya que Ginny no parecía recordar la realidad, pero si parecía poder entrar muy facilmente en la fantasia 

- oye Ginny – dijo Draco – vine a preguntarte una cosa...

- ¿Eres Legolas? – pregunto Ginny 

Draco ahí penso que negarle sería peor... Legolas era... un elfo arquero... eso era algo que se acordaba

- si soy legolas... – dijo Draco – vine ha hacerte una pregunta

- Bueno – dijo Ginny - pregunta

- Esto de las batallas... – dijo Draco – del anillo... todo... ¿es porque quieres olvidar algo o alguien?

Ginny parecía asustarse, Draco estaba muy cerca de sacarle la verdad de todo el asunto 

- Pues... 

- Ya contestaste – dijo Draco, el cual sabía que si estuviera segura le diria que no – es por algo... o por alguien... ¿Por Potter? 

- ¿Quién es Potter? – pregunto Ginny dando un salto 

- Harry potter...

- No se me viene nada a la mente

Ginny respondio rápido, queriendo evitar la conversación... Draco le estaba dando en el clavo

- Una persona... – dijo Draco – la cual quieres muuuucho, pero ella no se daba cuenta... la quisiste demasiado pero el jamás supo... ¿es algo asi? 

- Si... – dijo Ginny – dejame sola

Draco sabía que eso a Ginny le había dolido, pero ahora se había respondido su duda, todo por lo que estaba pasando Ginny era por culpa del amor que le sentia Ginny a Harry Potter...

En el proximo capítulo: 

Draco tiene su gran oportunidad de escapar, otra ves, pero esta ves es muy segura. Ginny, quiere ir con él, pero Draco hace lo imposible para que Ginny se quede en la casa de los Wesley... al escapar, Draco se encuentra de nuevo con su madre, la cual le conversa lo de ser morfimago, ahora Draco tiene a su frente el si y a tras el no... ¿Por dónde ira? ¿Qué hara cuando ya no pueda decir que no? Asi! Gracias a todos los que han dejado Review ^^! Realmente les debo mi animo 


	4. Capítulo 4: Mortifago

Hola! Quería dar gracias y contestar Reviews antes de empezar el capítulo... ya que no conteste ninguno el capítulo pasado. Tb dar gracias generales por leer mi Fan fic ToT 

**Thuringwethil****: **Gracias por el Reviews y por tus criticas... realmente son bien constructivas. Lo de Weasley es solo mi falta de memoria para recordar bien las palabras... (mi ortografía... rayos...). sobre lo de Draco humillado... pues, bueno, yo tenía planeado hacer que Draco cambiara de apoco su personalidad, ya se que es el chico malo, pero para mi es más "el hijo de su mamá", el muchacho que es orgulloso mientras esta en suelo seguro, ya se que quiza hice que se hablandara MUY rápido. Tienes razón en ese aspecto, ya que no tengo que perder al personaje de Draco en si, auque con el contenido de los siguientes capítulos... realmente me va a costar. Sobre Harry y Hermione ¿Quién dijo que se iban a casar? Jeje, que salgan no significa que sea algo 100% formal, ya tengo algo planeado para eso :P (yo tb soy solaboradora de la pareja Ron/Hermione, solo que no escribo sobre ella), además, no quería incluir a Cho Chang en la casa de los Weasley en la cena ^^U. Asi! Gracias por comentar el dibujo, pense que nadie lo había visto... 

**Kitiara****: **es Mortifago... mi ortografía ataca de nuevo... (para que escribo fics de HP entonces????) . Sobre lo de los Weasley... solo se estan vengando por lo que les ha hecho Draco. Asi! Que bueno que te guste el fic ^^!

**Virginia W. de Malfoy****:** Hola de nuevo ^^! Pues, bueno, jeje ¿y donde querías que lo dejara? No quiero hacer capítulos muy largos porque los lectores se cansan... además, este fic es cortito ^^ xD (comparado con anteriores proyectos mios... aunque no estan en FF.net).. Lo de las alucinaciones de Ginny sobre el señor de los anillos... recién empiezan . Sobre lo de Draco siendo Mortifago... jeje, se vera en este capítulo

**klaudia-de-Malfoy****: **Jejeje, vale, por lo menos se que quieren... Igual, ¿qué tendría de malo ver a Draco como Mortifago? Jeje, eso se ve en este capítulo ^^! 

****

Abin: ¿Original? Genial! ^-^ que bueno que pueda distinguirme con ese comentario ^-^ 

****

Ser o no ser

Capítulo 4: Mortifago

... ¿Alguna ves has pensado en tu destino?... 

... ¿Pensarlo? El destino no sé piensa... se vive... 

... Igual puedes pensarlo...

... Pero jamás será como se piensa, siempre es distinto...

... Puede llegar ha ser igual...

... Los sueños no sé cumplen... 

... ¿Por qué?... 

... Porque cuendo se cumplen, dejan de ser sueños...

La Sra. Molly Weasley estaba tomando sus cosas para salir, sabía perfectamente que Draco no haría nada. Ahora se podría decir que le tenía más confianza, a pesar de ser un niño mal criado Draco había mostrado que aprendía rápido cuando quería, o después de unos cuantos castigos exactamente. Draco aun no podía aceptar su condición, daba la impresión que si, pero no, él jamás aceptaría al 100% aquella desgracia suya. 

- Ya sabes Draco – dijo la Sra. Weasley – ten cuidado que Ginny no se meta en ningún problema

- El que esta en problemas – dijo sarcasticamente Draco – cuando a Ginny se le ocurre hacer algo soy yo... 

- ¡Al ataque! – se escucho gritar a Ginny – ¡Los subditos de Saruman pueden ser más! ¡Pero nosotros tenemos el espiritu! ¡Podemos estar casi perdidos! ¡Pero ganaremos! 

- Hoy ire a conversar con un buen doctor – dijo la Sra. Weasley – ya que me pidieron que se recuperara 100% de la caida

- No... si ya se recupero 

Ahí sale Ginny con una espada construida por ella misma (unos palos amarrados) saltando por la escalera 

- ¡Al ataque! – grito Ginny

- Cada ves esta peor! – dijo la Sra. Weasley

- Espera – dijo Draco – parece que el ejercito de Saruman cruzo la frontera por el otro lado... tendremos un día más de descanzo... 

- ¿En serio? – dijo Ginny – Hay que ir a pensar mejor el ataque 

- Por lo menos se que sabes controlarla – dijo la Sra. Weasley 

- Y pensar que ni me he leido el libro – dijo Draco pensando "es por mi propia seguridad"

- Con permiso... – dijo la Sra. Wesley – me retiro, cuida a Ginny... 

- Solo vayase... – dijo Draco – las instrucciones me las sé de memoria... 

Draco odiaba quedarse con Ginny a solas, ya que cuando estaba algún Weasley solo le decía "¿Por qué no vas a planear el ataque con él?" , ahí Ginny iba donde su familiar y lo cansaba a ellos con sus tonteras. Draco empezo al instante a intentar terminar todo, ya que sabía que Ginny no duraba mucho en planear los ataques (si los planeaba...). Draco estaba haciendo el aseo, cuando encontro algo muy singular... la cartera de la Sra. Molly 

- Se le quedo... – dijo Draco, en ese momento, sin pensarlo mucho, metio su mano en la cartera y encontro lo que quería... ¡La estatuilla!

Draco no podía creer que por fin la Sra. Wesley descuidara la estatuilla, aunque no estaba muy seguro 

- Castigo – dijo Draco tomando la estatuilla – AAAAYAAAYAAA – si era la estatuilla... 

- ¿Qué paso? – llego Ginny - ¿te atacaron? ¿Estas bien Frodo? 

Draco no se veia bien... Ahí Ginny miro la estatuilla y la tomo de la mano del adolorido Draco

- Con que fuiste tú Gollum... – dijo Ginny – no dejare que te apoderes del de tu "tessoro", te castigare 

- AAYAYAAAAAAAYAAAAYYYYY 

- Por lo que le estas haciendo a Frodo – siguio Ginny – toma tú castigo!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny tiro con toda su fuerza la estatuilla al suelo y la rompio. Draco miro un poco... poco... ¿asombrado? Si... asombrado ¡Ahora era libre! Gracias a ¿las tonterias de Ginny? No... la estatuilla la encontro él, esta fue una coincidencia solamente

- Ya acabe con Gollum – dijo Ginny – aunque hay que cuidarse, ya que puede seguir vivo 

Ahora solo le quedaba decirle a Ginny que se iba de viaje para destruir el anillo y ¡Adiós pesadilla Weasley! 

- Bien... – Draco penso que personaje podría ser Ginny en este momento, pero ninguno aparecio en su cabeza – me tengo que ir 

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Ginny 

- De viaje – dijo Draco – para no volver nunca más 

- ¿No volveras? 

- ¿Para qué? – dijo Draco – con permiso 

Draco saco algunas provisiones de la reserva Weasley

- WAJAja... – decía Draco – ahora si se quedaran sin almuerzo 

- Oye – dijo Ginny mientras Draco sacaba provisiones - ¿Puedo ir contigo? 

O no... Draco no quería por ningún motivo llevar a Ginny en su viaje

- No puedo – dijo Draco, en ese momento penso "me va a pedir explicación ¿qué le digo?" – porque eres un doncella – Draco no tenía mucha imaginación en ese momento – del castillo Weasley asi que tienes que quedarte... ¿Entendido? 

- Y si no quiero... – dijo Ginny – si quiero ir contigo 

- Mmmm... – Draco no estaba para tonterias, tenía que irse rápido antes que la Sra. Weasley supiera que no tiene su cartera – porque no puedes abandonar... – Draco tenía la mente en blanco - .. tu familia... tu nombre... – ahí Draco termino de empacar cosas 

- ¿Y si dejo de ser Weasley? – dijo Ginny, la cual parecía haber recuperado un poco la razón

- ¿Cómo vas a dejar de ser Weasley? – dijo Draco – ¡Si lo eras antes de que supieras!

- ¡Puede ser Arwen! – dijo Ginny - ¡Y tú Aragorn!

Era la primera ves que Ginny le proponia a Draco ser un personaje... Aragorn... lo había escuchado un par de veces, era un guerrero humano

- Arwen dejo su vida de elfo – dijo Ginny - , que tenía todo por delante... por estar con Aragorn, el cual era un humano ¿Por qué yo no puedo dejar de ser una Weasley? 

Draco penso un rato, no se podría decir exactamente pensar porque tenía la cabeza en blanco, solo pudo decir

- Has lo que quieras – dijo Draco – pero yo no te ayudare, yo no soy ningún Aragorn... 

Draco salio por la parte de atrás de la casa, ya no tenía miedo, sabía que nada le pasaría... ningún castigo, nada. Empezo a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que penso uno: su casa, lo más probable es que su madre seguiria ahí . 

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Ginny 

- A donde VOY – dijo Draco – es un lugar TAN, pero TAN aburrido que tú no quieres ir 

- ¿De veras? – pregunto Ginny 

- Deveritas deveritas... – dijo Draco 

Draco se dio la vuelta, decidio ignorar a Ginny, era lo mejor, si no le seguia el juego ella se aburriria... pero parecía que le encantaba hablar sola siguiendo a una persona que lo único que quería era que se callara. Draco penso que jamás se desaria de ella... lo cual se estaba haciendo realidad... ya en la tarde, toda la casa Weasley pensaria que se había raptado a Ginny, lo que unicamente quería era que se quedara en la casa Weasley. 

Para entrar a la mansión Malfoy, uno tenía que encontrar un pasadizo secreto... La mansión Malfoy era el perfecto escondite para cualquier Mortifago... solo que Lucius, el padre de Draco, jamás dejo que las iniciaciones se hicieran en su casa "Me trae malos recuerdos" siempre decía. Draco encontro ese pasadizo rápidamente, era fácil encontrarlo para un Malfoy, era como instinto... claro que lo encontro al anochecer, después de caminar todo el día. 

Ginny no parecía parar, Draco estaba por tomar su varita y matarla... Pero ahí vio, a lo lejos, después de pasar el pasadizo, su casa... la mansión... lo cual lo hizo por un momento olvidar a Ginny y pensar que todo había pasado...

Antes de llegar a la mansión había un gran bosque, en aquel momento empezo a nevar... 

- Que lindo! – dijo Ginny 

Ginny empezo a saltar en la nieve recien caida, como una niña pequeña, Draco la miro un rato, pero decicio continuar... quiza aquella felicidad la hacía olvidarse de él y la tierra media por un rato.

- Toma! – dijo Ginny tirando una bola de nieve a Draco 

Draco penso en aquel momento "¿Qué acaso no para?", Ginny tiro de nuevo una bola de nieve, la cual llego a la cara de Draco. Draco sintio que enfurecia, asi que dejo las cosas, tomo un poco de nueve y empezo a tirarle a Ginny bolas de nieve 

- ¿Quérias guerra? – dijo Draco – aquí tienes guerra!

Draco tenía bastante mejor punteria que Ginny... asi que termino ganando, pero Ginny no parecía triste, solo reia y sonreia 

- Perdiste! – dijo Draco – WAJAJA... ¿Por qué sonries? Si te gane! WAJAJA

- Si gane! – dijo Ginny – por fin me hiciste caso... por fin te vi sonreir

Draco no podía negar que se había divertido... pero él nunca penso que eso era lo que quería Ginny

- Hay que seguir – dijo Draco tomando sus cosas – será mejor que regreses 

- He llegado muy lejos - dijo Ginny – hay que continuar con la misión para destruir el anillo 

En aquel momento Draco penso ¿En que parte del libro estaba Ginny en este momento?, pues, no se dedico a responder..

Después de unos 10 min de caminata, cuando el sol ya se iba a dormir y la luna despertaba, Draco llego a su casa. Draco toco la puerta, ahí, un elfo domestico abrio la puerta

- Señorito Draco! – dijo el elfo domestico – pase!

- No me digas señorito... – dijo Draco pasando 

- ¿Y ella? – dijo el elfo apuntando a Ginny 

- Dejala... – dijo Draco pensando "si no entra a la buena lo hara de otra forma... que más da"

Ginny pensaba que era un castillo, se sentía maravillada al poder entrar en él, como si entrara en una fantasia. Draco miro a sua alrededores, y vio que entraba a la sala principal Narcissa, su madre 

- ¡Draco – dijo Narcissa – mi pequeño! 

Narcisa fue y abrazo a Draco, después lo miro, Draco se veía más grande, menos niño... más hombre 

- Creo que debes cambiarte – dijo Narcisa – esa ropa no te convina para nada 

Draco no lo penso ni un momento

- ¿Quien es ella? – pregunto Narcisa al ver a Ginny 

- Es la menor de los Weasley – contesto Draco – tiene una amnesia y esta media loca... quizo seguirme no sé porque

Narcissa sonrio, con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo a Draco que se fuera, mientras miro a Ginny 

- Si quieres te presto algo – dijo Narcisa – para que te cambies 

Draco volvio a ver su pieza, ahora le parecía muy grande... pensar que le había reclamado a sus padres que era pequeña... era inmensa, comparada con cualquier pieza de la casa Weasley. Su cama, era tan blanda... demasiado... parecía poder apreciar todo aquello. Miro su armario, tenía ropa para más de un año y en la casa de los Weasley... con suerte no tenía que repetir la misma ropa los 7 días de la semana

- Baja ya Draco – dijo Narcisa – es hora de cenar 

Draco se sintio extrañado, su madre jamás le avisaba que era hora de comer... siempre mando a un elfo domestico. Draco bajo, ahí vio a Ginny, la cual estaba vestida como una princecita, ahora si que Ginny estaba en un sueño. Draco penso "¿Tanta hospitalidad con una Weasley...? aquí había algo extraño" 

- ¿Qué miras? – dijo Lucius – sientate 

No lo había visto, su padre estaba sentado en la mesa hace un buen rato. 

- ¿Qué te dije? 

- Ya voy – contesto Draco

Draco miro a su padre, intento ver algo de desagrado al ver a Ginny sentada en la mesa, pero no lo noto ¿Qué acaso no veían que era una Weasley? 

- Lo sientimos por no pagar tu multa – dijo Narcisa – tenemos muchos problemas en estos momentos... 

Draco no contesto, estaba confundido, sus padres parecian muy amables, serenos... Draco siempre se acordaba de la eterna cara de desagrado que mostraba su madre, excepto cuando hablaba con él y la cara de enojado de su padre, ese tono serio, al cual siempre le tuvo miedo. Pero ahora parecian tranquilos... amables ¿Eran sus padres? 

- Muy linda su casa! – dijo Ginny 

- Quedate cuanto gustes – dijo Lucius

¿Era su padre? Aquí hay gato encerrado...

- Supe que estuviste en la casa de los Weasley – dijo Narcisa - ¿te trataron bien? 

- Para nada – dijo Draco 

- Como no – dijo Lucius – después de cómo hemos sido con ellos, es lógico 

Draco miro extrañado a su padre, Lucius se dio cuenta de eso, pero solo sonrio. La comida siguio normal, Draco converso algunas de sus experiencias con los Weasley, Lucius y Narcisa solo sonreian , pero con algo de melancolia en sus caras. Terminaron, unos cuantos elfos domesticos levantaron la mesa. Ginny se fue a su pieza, la cual era bastante buena para ser de invitados

- Draco – dijo Lucius - ¿Ya estas listo? 

- ¿Para qué? 

- Nunca te acuerdas... – dijo Lucius pegandose en la cara – para la iniciación hombre

- Ah... si papá – dijo Draco, casi sin pensar – estoy completamente listo

- ¿Seguro? – dijo Narcisa

Que extraño, antes sus padres parecian estar más seguros que él... 

- Si lo estoy – dijo Draco, intentando terminar la conversación

- Bien – dijo Lucius – yo me tengo que ir a preparar algunos asuntos... entre ellos tu iniciacion, que espero que no sea interrumpida de nuevo

Lucius se retiro 

- Es genial que quieras ser Mortifago – dijo Narcisa

- ¿Si? – dijo Draco sorprendido, ni tanto después que lo penso... pero todo este tiempo estuvo con gente que no quería que fuera Mortifago... y ahora... bueno, era su madre

- Porque tendras la bendición del señor Oscuro, – dijo Narcisa – podrás... bueno, hacer muchas cosas, el ayudo bastante a tu padre Draco, y ahora lo hara contigo 

- Si...
    
    Draco fue a su pieza... ahora penso, en lo que le había dicho el profesor Snape "Paso adelante ya eres Mortifago, uno atrás eres traidor..." Mejor ser Mortifago ¿no?. Draco se durmio, paso al otro día
    - Despierta! – grito Ginny en los oidos de Draco
    - ¿Qué haces aqui? – pregunto Draco
    - ¡Te van a entregar a Sauron – dijo Ginny – tienes que irte! 

- Por favor! – dijo Draco – que me convierta en Mortifago no significa que se acabe el mundo 

- ¿Por qué lo haces Aragorn? – dijo Ginny – tú jamás te entregarias a las fuerzas oscuras 

Buena pregunta.. ¿Por qué lo hacía? 

- Porque... – dijo Draco – YO NO SOY ARAGORN SOY DRACO MALFOY 

Ginny lo quedo mirando un rato 

- Lo siento... – dijo Ginny – no quise molestarte 

- Ya lo hiciste! – dijo Draco – asi que vete

Ginny se paro cerca de la puerta

- Si no fueras Malfoy – dijo Ginny - ¿serías Mortifago? 

Draco la miro un momento 

- No sé – dijo Draco 

- ¿Tanto pesa tu nombre? – pregunto Ginny - ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú mismo alguna ves? 

- Asi soy yo! – dijo Draco - ¿te importa? 

- Quisiera verte sin ese apellido – dijo Ginny – sin ser Malfoy

- Lo siento – dijo Draco – lo soy...

Draco no pudo seguir durmiendo, algo de las palabras de Ginny lo habian confundido. Si él no fuera Draco Malfoy ¿Qué sería? Es como preguntarse cuantos Weasley hay quedado en el ministerio por ser Weasley... ¿Tanto pesa el nombre en el destino? ¿Es tan asi la cosa? Si él no fuera Draco Malfoy ¿Qué sería? El siempre soño con ser jugador de Quidditch ¿Cuándo fuera Mortifago podría jugar Quidditch? Quiza! Pero... tendría grandes responsabilidades como Mortifago... no tendría tiempo, tendría que hacer cosas más importantes... ¿Qué cosas importantes? ¿Qué objetivo tenía ser Mortifago? Riquezas... poder... lujos... ¿Eso no era lo que ya tenía? Él es rico. Draco sabía que era no tener casi nada, en la casa de los Weasley lo había vivido, estar de nuevo en su cama, en su casa... era... lo mejor. ¿Valia la pena ser Mortifago? Pues... si se quería tener más... si

... ¿Has pensado cual es tu sueño?... 

... Si... pero es solo un sueño... 

... ¿Seguro?...

... Un sueño es un sueño... 

... Es un deseo... 

... No sera realidad... 

... Si no lo intestas que lo sea...

Parecía que aquella seguridad que tenía Draco para decir que si aquel día había desaparecido... cada ves se acercaba más su iniciación, la inseguridad le invadia... ¿Qué hago? ¿Soy o no soy Mortifago?

... Ser o no ser... ese es el dilema... 

Una decición de vida... eso era, algo que no podría cambiar de un día para otro, algo que era para siempre... algo que cambiaria su vida ¿Podría estar tan seguro de lo que venía? Draco cada ves dudaba más... 

... No puedes dudar todo el tiempo... 

... el destino no esperara... 

... el momento llegara... 

... ¿Qué haras?...

... Hoy es el día ¿Estas preparado?... 

- Oye Draco – dijo Ginny - ¿estas feliz? 

- ¿Feliz? – pregunto Draco - ¿qué tiene que ver estar feliz con esto? 

- Seras lo que quieres ser... – dijo Ginny - ¿Eso no te hace feliz? 

Draco tampoco había pensado eso ¿Ser feliz? Parecía que no... pero sus padres estaban felices 

- Respondeme algo Ginny – dijo Draco - ¿No piensas volver con tu familia? 

- si hablas de los Weasley – dijo Ginny – aun no recuerdo que sean mi familia... solo sé que lo son

Draco se había olvidado que Ginny aun tenía amnesia... 

- ¿ni siquiera quieres saber de ellos? – dijo Draco

- quisiera saber lo que sabía – dijo Ginny – pero se que si los recuerdo... recordare a quien no quiero recordar... 

Lo mismo de nuevo... lo de Potter... ¿Tan enamorada esta Ginny de Potter? A Draco no le podía entrar en la cabeza tal estupidez

- Aunque igual – dijo Draco, intentando convencer a Ginny para irse y que no lo molestara más – te conviene irte... son ellos estaras segura, yo soy "profugo" ¿Sabes? 

- Si sé – dijo Ginny – pero eres la primera persona que conozco después de... cuando olvide

- Tú me conocias – dijo Draco – me odiabas

- Te odiaba – dijo Ginny – quiza porque no te conocia... no creo tener muchos recuerdos tuyos

- No me digas – dijo Draco notando que su plan estaba fallando - ¿Cómo puedes recordar que tenías recuerdos?

- Eso no sabría explicarlo

Cada hora que pasaba... era un tiempo menos para pesar, un tiempo pensado o no pensado, da igual, el tiempo solo pasa y pasa, nadie te lo va a parar... Sigue tiempo, sigue... que a Draco las horas se le van a acabar... 

- Ya es hora – dijo Narcisa 

Si, ya era hora... Draco trago saliva ¿Por qué? Si estaba seguro!... no... de eso no estaba seguro, de estar seguro... La iniciación iba a ser en su propia casa, después que su padre se nego tanto... 

Draco miraba a todos los Mortifagos que llegaban, todos lo saludaban con respeto ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pensaban que él iba a ser su futuro jefe? ¡Por favor! El es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy... pero no es Lucius Malfoy. Aunque todos pensaban que iba a serlo, después de Lucius... Draco pensaba, él no acostumbraba mucho a pensar, pero las ultimas situaciones le habían dado para pensar... 

Empezo la fiesta de iniciación, con la llegada del Sr. Oscuro... Lord Voldemort... Draco aun recordaba aquella voz, la cual parecia que te raspaba los oidos... esa voz que daba tanto respeto como miedo al mismo tiempo, aquella voz que jamás olvidaria. Lord Voldemort bajo y vio a todos los futuros Mortifagos, los cuales estaban en una fila.... Draco estaba al final de la fila... algo que no le gusto mucho, ya que en esos momentos uno solo quiere que pasen rápido. Draco penso que no lo tendría que sentir asi, igual, es ser priviligiado. Draco respiro profundo, decidio no pensar, asi que miro a los de la fila. Delante de él había una muchacha, la cual estaba llorando... a Draco le llamo la atención eso, aunque no quizo hablarle. En sus sollozos escuchaba "No quiero.... no quiero" ahí Draco la miro más de cerca

- ¿Por qué no quieres? – le pregunto, poniendo tono de extrañado Draco a la muchacha 
    
    - Mi novio trabaja en el ministerio – dijo la muchacha – él no sabe nada... pero mis padres quieren que yo sea Mortifago 

- Di que no quieres – dijo Draco 

- Ya lo dije! – dijo la muchacha – pero no me quisieron escuchar... para ellos es más importante que sea Mortifago que mi felicidad 

Ahí Draco penso ¿Qué hubieran dicho sus padres si él no hubiera querido ser Mortifago? ¿Estaria en la misma condicion que aquella muchacha? 

- Tú debes estar seguro – dijo la muchacha – ya que eres un Malfoy... 

- Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo Draco 

- ¿Nada? – dijo la muchacha – todos los que estamos en la fila somos hijos de Mortifagos...

La muchacha tenia razón 

- No quiero... – dijo la muchacha 

- Sal de la fila – dijo Draco – después de esta iniciación no organizaran otra en 1 año más... tendrás más tiempo para pensar

- Mis padres me mataran! – dijo la muchacha

- Eh... – Draco no sabía muy bien que decir, aunque no era muy común en el intentar ayudar a alguien – Te vas a arrenpetir si no lo haces

- Tienes razón! – dijo la muchacha 

La muchacha se salio de la fila, ahí Draco penso ¿Por qué lo hice?... Bueno, por algo sera... La fila seguia avanzando, cada ves más muchachos y muchachas se convertian en Mortifagos, Draco tragaba más saliva, estaba nervioso... 

- Esperen! – dijo un Mortifago del fondo – aquí esta la niña que se escapo 

La misma muchacha, que le Draco había dicho que escapara

- Bueno – dijo Lord Voldemort – hay que usar el Mortis... 

- ¿Mortis? – penso Draco - ¿qué es eso? 

Lord Voldemort puso sus manos encima de la muchacha, la cual empezo a gritar como loca... Ahí Draco sintio como que aquella inseguridad que tenía se volvia en miedo... un miedo que se hacia realidad al ver la escena de aquella muchacha, la cual gritaba, sus ojos se ponian blancos... y sufría... 

- Listo – dijo Lord Voldemort – el siguiente

Ahí miro a Draco, el cual quedo paralizado, ya no quería... no quería ser Mortifago ¿Cómo pudo decir que quería? 

- No... – dijo Draco caminando hacia atrás, - no... 

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Lord Voldemort 

- ¡No estoy preparado! – dijo Draco

- Nadie lo esta! – dijo Lord Voldemort – solo se es... 

- No! 

Ahí, varios de los nuevos Mortifagos agarraron a Draco, el cual se resistia, pero eran muchos... para él solo. 

- Parece que tendre que aplicar otro Mortis – dijo Lord Voldemort, el cual miro a Lucius en aquel momento

- ¿No van ha hacer nada? – pregunto Ginny a Narcisa y a Lucius - ¡Draco dijo que no!

- No podemos – dijo Narcisa – aunque quisiera... 

- Draco no dijo que no cuando pudo – dijo Lucius – ahora tendra que sufrir las consecuencias... 

Lord Voldemort puso sus manos sobre Draco, Ginny miro desesperada, sabía que ella no podía hacer nada en ese momento... Draco sintio como si algo frio entrara en su cuerpo... algo que lo hizo entrar en un extraño trance... 

En el siguiente capítulo: 
    
    Draco tiene su última oportunidad para no ser Mortifago, escapar al hechizo de Lord Voldemort, la cual sera su opcion más dificil de tomar... ya que tendra que pasar por un confuso sueño... Ahí, Ginny intenta convencer a Lucius para que ayude a Draco, aunque le va a costar bastante... mientras Draco parece estar en una extraña pesadilla causada por el hechizo Mortis

****

Nota: El hechizo Mortis me lo invente yo... si hay alguna referencia de un hechizo parecido en algún libro... o que tenga nombre parecido... yo no sé, solo digo eso porque muchas eces me han pasado coincidencias 

Bonus!: http://usuarios.lycos.es/minayalilla/ser2.JPG este dibujo es de una escena del siguiente capítulo... asi, lo hice un poco a la rápida ^^UUUUUU es que he prometido muchos dibujos ultimamente... pero igual quería dibujarlo 


	5. Capítulo 5: El sueño

Hola, bueno, aquí vuelvo... espeo que no sea muy tarde y que aun me queden lectores que me lean _ _U bueno... a contestar Reviews  
  
Virginia W. de Malfoy: Si, aquí viene el capítulo ^^! No te preocupes. Se que hago sufrir a Draco, pero o si no no tendría gracia el Fan fic ¿o no?  
  
ManDark: Pues, si, Lucius se ha comportado extrañisimo, algo que Draco lo noto bastante, eso se explica en este capítulo... indirectamente, espero que se entienda ^^U. Gracias por leer el fic  
  
Ser o no ser Capítulo 5: El sueño  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
...:::::¿En qué piensas?::::::.... ...:::::La vida viene... la vida va...::::::.... ...:::::En aciertos y equivocaciones::::::.... ...:::::¿Por qué no puedo ser yo mismo?::::::....  
  
"Draco estaba arriba de una escoba, tenía puesto su traje de jugador de quidditch, al frente de su cara pasa la Snitch... después, ve a Harry Potter, el cual también había divisado la Snitch. Draco va lo más rápido posible, esta codo a codo con Harry, Draco empuja a Harry para que pierda el equilibrio, pero Harry se establece rapidamente y lo persigue de nuevo... codo a codo...  
  
...:::::¿Por qué no puedo ganarle?::::::.... ...:::::¿Por qué no tiene que siempre ganar él?::::::.... ...:::::No! Esta ves no ganara!!!!::::::....  
  
Harry se le estaba adelantando, Draco no queria quedarse atrás, asi que agarro la escoba de Harry para que fuera más lento, Lee Jordan reclama que es falta...  
  
...:::::No me ganara!!!! No, de nuevo no::::::.... ...:::::Ahora perdera él! Si él perdera!::::::.... ...:::::La historia cambiara::::::....  
  
Harry seguia con la misma velocidad, tenía la Snitch a pocos centimetros de su mano, al ver eso, Draco agarro la escoba de Harry para que retrocediera. Pero cuando intento ver la Snitch de nuevo... ya no estaba...  
  
- Harry Potter tiene la Snitch!!  
  
...:::::¿¿¿¿Qué????::::::....  
  
- Gryffindor gana el partido!  
  
...:::::¿¿¿¿Acaso no se puede cambiar el destino????::::::....  
  
Todos los Gryffindor corrieron a felicitar a Harry, el cual apenas podía moverse por la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Los Slytherin se retiraban desepcionados... Draco ya conocia esa escena, ¿Para qué verla? Asi que cerro los ojos. Antes de cerrar los ojos vio una figura entre los Gryffindor que le llamo la atención, era Ginny, la cual intentaba llegar donde Harry. Draco se dedico a observar un rato, cuando Ginny por fin estuvo cerca de Harry, se sonrojo y no avanzo más, solo lo miraba... Y sufria porque no podía... no podía...  
  
...:::::¿Por qué Potter no la mira?::::::....  
  
Ginny se fue alejando de la multitud  
  
...:::::¿Por qué eres asi con ella Potter?::::::....  
  
Al preguntarse eso, la multitud desaparecio, ahí, quedo... él y Harry  
  
- Yo no le he hecho nada Malfoy - dijo Harry - ¿No? - dijo Draco apuntando a Ginny que aun se veia - ¿no la ves? - ¿Ginny? - dijo Harry - ella esta bien  
  
A Draco no le entraba aquello en la cabeza  
  
- ¿Por qué eres asi con ella?  
  
...:::::Aunque seas tan bueno... hace mucho daño... ::::::....  
  
- Entonces... ¿Por qué haces daño... si realmente no eres malo?  
  
...:::::Asi soy yo ::::::....  
  
- Yo también soy asi... como soy...  
  
...::::: ¿Entonces? ::::::....  
  
- ¿Por qué quieres que el resto cambie si no cambias tú?"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Blanco... blanco..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Luces de colores"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Draco estaba en su cama, veia sus juguetes, al lado suyo tenía su oso de peluche. Draco dormia en una gran pieza. Ahí llogo su madre, Narcisa de Malfoy, la cual tomo su oso de peluche  
  
...:::::Es mio!::::::....  
  
- Mamá!!! ¿Por qué te lo llevas? - Porque ya eres un niño grande - contesto Narcisa con una mirada fria - un Malfoy no duerme con ositos de peluche  
  
Draco empezo ha hacer pucheros... apenas tenía 3 años...  
  
- No quiero - dijo Draco entre sollozos - No puedo creer que tu seas el futuro heredero de tu padre - dijo Narcisa más fria aun - un futuro Mortifago - solo quiero mi oso! - contesto Draco - No lo tendras - dijo Narcisa - espero que tu padre no te vea asi - Ya lo vi - dijo una aun más fría voz  
  
Era Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco.  
  
- ¿Llorando de nuevo? - dijo Lucius - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?  
  
...:::::Tengo solo 3 años... ::::::....  
  
- No me mires con esa cara - continuo Lucius - tienes prohibido llorar  
  
Draco trago saliva, intento contener el llanto... no lo logro a la primera... pero de apoco lograba esconder aquella tristeza en su corazón... de apoco... hasta que él mismo se olvido de ella...  
  
...:::::Llorar? Un Malfoy no conoce esa acción ::::::.... ...:::::Llorar? Eso es de debiles::::::.... ...:::::Solo actuo la debilidad::::::.... ...:::::Cuando me conviene::::::.... ...:::::Porque no la tengo::::::.... ...:::::Y si la tengo... ::::::.... ...:::::La olvido ::::::...."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny y los padres de Draco estaban observando a Draco. Draco estaba pasando por medio del hechizo Mortis, su temperatura subía rapidamente y a veces bajaba igual de rápido. Su estado era preocupante, pero Lucius y Narcisa sabían que eso era momentanio... que solo iba a durar unas pocas horas. Ginny no sabía que hacer, esto era como ver a Frodo herido después de un ataque de Orcos.  
  
- ¿No van ha hacer algo? - pregunto Ginny - Solo él puede ayudarse en este momento - respondio Lucius - no podemos hacer nada - Si lo hubiera pensado bien... - dijo Narcisa - esto no habría pasado - ¿De que se trata ese hechizo Mortis? - pregunto Ginny  
  
Lucius y Narcisa se miraron, no había porque no explicarle a Ginny la historia de aquel hechizo  
  
- Al principio - dijo Narcisa - para reclutar mortifagos Sr. Oscuro creo un hechizo... para obligar a la gente que a él le convenía que fueron mortifagos... Muchos dudaban, pero el Sr. Oscuro no aceptaba duda, solo un si... si él tenía los ojos en ti, eres Mortifago seguro... - Asi salieron los primeros Mortifagos - continuo Lucius - entre ellos yo y Narcisa - Nosotros siempre fuimos fieles al señor oscuro - dijo Narcisa - gracias al hechizo Mortis - Pero lo suficientemente inteligentes - dijo Lucius - como para poder negarlo en situaciones de riesgo, porque el Sr. Oscuro quiere personas inteligentes que lo sigan con cautela - Aunque el hechizo Mortis tiene un gran defecto - dijo Narcisa - no es para siempre - El Sr. Oscuro calculo exactamente - dijo Lucius - para que nuestro hechizo durara exactamente un poco después de la iniciación de Draco - Si nosotros ya no eramos fieles - dijo Narcisa - Draco lo seria - El calculo le fallo - dijo Lucius - pero... nosotros lo hemos servido por tanto tiempo, que es dificil no deberle algo - Ya estamos atrapados - dijo Narcisa - asi que pensamos que sería mejor ver como reaccionaba Draco, y si él no quería ser mortifago, lo dejariamos no serlo - pero el quizo - dijo Lucius - o penso quererlo - dijo mirando a su hijo que estaba en la cama - ¿Hay forma de ayudarlo? - pregunto Ginny - - No - dijo Narcisa - el sera Mortifago, si o si... después del hechizo Mortis... no se escapa  
  
Ginny miro a Lucius, había callado, Ginny penso "él sabe algo, por eso calla"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Blanco... blanco..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Luces de colores"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
... ...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Blanco... blanco..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Luces de colores"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"...:::::Busco y no entiendo ::::::.... ...::::: Porque tengo que ocultar ::::::.... ...::::: Mis sentimientos::::::....  
  
Es tu destino... condenado por ti mismo... por no ser fuerte... por no ser tú...  
  
...:::::Yo nunca quize no ser yo... ::::::....  
  
Pero lo fuiste! Los hechos ya estan... el pasado ya paso... eso ya esta escrito...  
  
...::::: ¿No puedo escribir de nuevo? ::::::....  
  
Sería injusto para el resto de la gente... que también quiere escribir su historia de nuevo...  
  
...::::: ¿Qué puedo hacer? ::::::....  
  
Soportar tu condena... condenada por ti mismo..."  
  
"Blanco... blanco..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Luces de colores"  
  
Caminando por el castillo del colegio, Draco estaba con Crabbe y Goyle, caminando, su mente estaba en blanco ¿Por qué? Parecía que no nececitaba pensar en aquel momento. Ahí vio a Hermione, al verla Draco penso inmediatamente en algo, lo cual ni siquiera nececitaba pensarlo...  
  
- Sangre sucia! - dijo Draco - ¿Vas a juntarte con tus amigos el cara rajada y el pobreton?  
  
Hermione miro a Draco, fruncio el ceño, pero nada más  
  
...::::: ¿Por qué dije eso? ::::::....  
  
Es lo que piensas, ella es una sangre sucia  
  
...::::: ¿Qué tiene de malo ser sangre sucia? ::::::....  
  
¿No te lo preguntaste antes?  
  
...:::::: ¿Cómo puedo dudarlo? Es claro! Porque no tiene una desendencia mágica ::::::....  
  
¿Y eso qué?  
  
...::::: No deberia tener mágia! No se la merece ::::::....  
  
Todos somos humanos... la misma especie, muggles y magos ¿Por qué los muggles no pueden desarrollar mágia como lo hicieron los magos?  
  
...::::: No se lo merecen ::::::....  
  
Entonces ni magos... ni nadie se lo merece...  
  
"Blanco... blanco..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Luces de colores"  
  
...::::: No se lo merecen ::::::.... ...::::: No se lo merecen ::::::.... ...::::: No importa cuanto me lo digan ::::::.... ...::::: No se lo merecen ::::::....  
  
Tienes razón!  
  
...::::: ¿?::::::....  
  
No dejes que esa voz te engañe, tú tienes la razón, no lo dudes, tú tienes la razón  
  
...::::: Si! La tengo... ::::::....  
  
No dudes... no dudes..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- ¿Sabe algo Sr. Lucius? - dijo Ginny - Pues... - dijo Lucius - podría ser... pero... - ¿Pero qué? - pregunto Ginny - Nadie lo ha logrado - Pero ¿es probable? - pregunto insistente Ginny - ¡Es muy peligroso! - grito Narcisa - ¡Prefiero que Draco sea Mortifago que intentes eso! - Malfoy.... - empezo a decir Draco  
  
Todos miraron a Draco, era extraño que una persona en medio del hechizo Mortis hablara  
  
- Malfoy... maleficio... - continuo Draco - Lucius.... Lucifel... Narcisa... Narciso... Draco... Dragon, serpiente... - ¿Por qué lo dice? - pregunto Ginny - es una parte del hechizo Mortis - dijo Narcisa - me acuerdo bien... uno repasa su familia, para ver porque uno es como es... - Es bien dura esa parte - dijo Lucius - ya que nuestra familia tiene todos sus significados por cosas oscuras... tenebrosas... porque somos asi - Ayudelo! - dijo Ginny, la cual ya tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos - él no se lo merece! - Nadie se lo merecia - dijo Narcisa - nadie... - Haga algo! - decía Ginny  
  
Ginny miro a Lucius, estaba casi por pedir a gritos que hiciera algo. Lucius miro a Ginny, y levanto una mano  
  
- Si tu me ayudas... quiza  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Malfoy... maleficio... Lucius.... Lucifel... Narcisa... Narciso... Draco... Dragon, serpiente...  
  
...::::: ¿Eso dice quién soy? ::::::....  
  
No...  
  
...::::: ¿Entonces? ::::::....  
  
Nada... solo aprende que de algo vienes  
  
...::::: No entiendo ::::::....  
  
No importa...  
  
...::::: ¿No? ::::::....  
  
No, desde ahora no tienes que preocuparte por eso... solo escuchame... yo te dire que hacer  
  
...::::: Yo no supe que hacer conmigo... ::::::....  
  
Pero yo sabre que hacer contigo...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - dijo Ginny decidida, tenía que salvar a Frodo - Intenta hablarle - dijo Lucius - el hechizo Mortis hace que Draco se confunda... intenta no confundirlo - ¿Cómo? - dijo Ginny - no sé en que esta pensando - Ahí viene la parte dificil - dijo Narcisa - ¿Tu quieres Draco? - pregunto Lucius - Si - dijo Ginny - es mi único amigo (- recuerden que tiene amnesia...) - Solo amigo no sive - dijo Narcisa - es mejor no intentarlo... - Todo empieza con la amistad... - dijo Lucius - Aun asi - dijo Narcisa - es muy peligroso - Yo corro el riesgo! - dijo Ginny - Es mejor dejaslo asi - dijo Lucius - Draco ya perdio su oportunidad - No!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
...::::: ¿Tu sabes? ::::::....  
  
Yo te dare las respuestas, que no has encontrado... solo sigueme  
  
...::::: No sé ::::::....  
  
No dudes!  
  
...::::: No dudo! ::::::....  
  
Asi se habla! No dudes... solo sigue... que importa... si no lograste lo que quisiste... tiralo al viento  
  
...:::::Lo tiro al viento... ::::::....  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
...::::: Qué importa... ::::::....  
  
- Si importa...  
  
"Esa voz era... la de Ginny.... Draco estaba confundido"  
  
- No por favor... no abandones tu sueño - dijo Ginny - aun te falta para tirar el anillo... ahí tu peso se ira... y podras conseguir tu meta - No - dijo Draco - ya no hice nada - Todavía no es tarde - Si lo és.... - No - Si - NO - SI - NO - SI - NO - SI - NOOOOO!!!! - Ginny grito tan fuerte que Draco no pudo seguir  
  
No importa lo que digas... no seguira... ya estamos al final del hechizo... no te escuchara  
  
- Según escuche - dijo Ginny - tu en el colegio eras de la casa de la serpiente... - Si - dijo Draco - quien sabe que te dijieron tus hermanos - Que son ambiciosos - si ¿y? Para ellos eso es malo - Para mi no lo es - dijo Ginny - si eres ambicioso... tienes que ser esforzado para lograr tus grandes metas... no lo encuentro malo - Na... - dijo Draco - para que le creo a alguien que apenas recuerda quien es - Tú todavía no me respondes esa pregunta!  
  
........................¿Quién eres?.....................  
  
- No sé... y ya no importa  
  
Ginny miro a Draco, había llegado demasiado tarde... ya tenía la marca en su brazo  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- ¡¡Lucius!! - grito Narcisa - No sigan por favor! - Es ahora o nunca - dijo Lucius respirando dificultasamente - esta en un limbo, un paso más...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- Has lo que quieras - dijo Ginny - me duele verte asi... hemos perdido... Sauron ha ganado...  
  
Draco miro a Ginny, después el suelo  
  
¿Y? ¿Ya te decidiste?  
  
En el siguiente capítulo  
  
Draco despierta del sueño... Draco se tiene que enfrentar a Harry, Ginny recuerda su pasado... incendio... Hermione y Ron encuentran a Ginny... Draco tiene que enfrentarse a su decición, a ser quién es... a seguir su camino... y quiza, dejar a Ginny... último capítulo... 


	6. Capítulo 6: Mi destino

Hola!, aquí yo de nuevo reportandome para un capítulo de Ser o no ser... bueno, quisiera dar mis disculpas ya que yo dije que este sería él último capítulo... pero no, no lo es... ya que cuando lo empece a escribir salieron tantas ideas que se puso muy largo... asi que no quiero que lean mucho de uno, asi que lo corte, entonces abran más capítulos ^^U Hay cosas que anuncie en el capítulo pasado que no pasan (realmente todo...) si no les importa que alargue un poco la historia ^^UUU es que me entretuve demasiado en este capítulo escribiendo... y bueno, creo que igual les va a gustar Pero antes, contestare reviews 

**JeRu****:** Se que Ginny es odiosa, pero no es para tratarla asi, recuerden que no esta en su sano juicio ^^UUUU y no te preocupes, solo lees más abajo y sabras la decición de Draco

****

Abin: Gracias por decir que quedaste picada... espero que quedes más ahora x), espero hacer un buen capítulo 6 

****

Nariko-chan: Draco 4ever!!!!! ^o^, no te preocupes, Draco se decidira pronto 

**Virginia W. de Malfoy****: **Me dolio tu comentario de que "No me ibas a dejar Reviews, pero me dejaste porque tu me obligaste a dejarte en tu otro fan fic" ¿Sabes? Que bueno que te guste, pero por lo menos omite sas cosas que no me dan ganas de seguir T_T , aunque se que te encanta, e igual sigo x). Sobre lo que si es no o un D/G, lo dejare como un casi D/G, pero no negare que sienten algo el uno al otro, solo lee este cap x)

****

Ser o no ser

Capítulo 6: Mi destino

Draco desperto... abrio sus ojos, ahí, Ginny lo miro también. No sabían que decir en este momento... ¿qué dirian? No pensaron en nada en aquel momento... tenían sus mentes en blanco... 

- Lucius!!! – grito Narcisa 

Draco y Ginny salieron de aquel trance, ahí miraron a Lucius, estaba desmayado 

- Padre! – fue lo único que dijo y pudo hacer Draco, ya que sintio que no se podía mover

- ¿Estas bien Lucius? – le pregunto Narcisa al desmayado Lucius

- Pues... – dijo Lucius despertando – como podría haber quedado... estoy bien... 

Todos dieron un respiro, por lo menos estaria vivo. Después de otro rato de silencio, todos miraron a Draco. Draco sabía que les debía una respuesta... aunque aun dudaba... ¿Dudar de qué? Ahí miro su brazo, no había ninguna marca... claro, el realmente no quería... solo que no se había convencido que el no quería, ya que al fondo de su corazón tampoco quería defraudar a sus padres... Por no querer serlo. Draco miro a sus padres, ellos no parecian estar decepcionados 

- Lo siento – dijo Draco

- Deberias pensar más las cosas – dijo Narcisa – si no querías ser Mortifago ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

Draco miro a sus padres extrañados, él pensaba que su mayor orgullo sería que él fuera Mortifago... pero realmente ¿No lo era? 

- Sauron no gano! – dijo Ginny – lo lograste

Lucius y Narcisa miraron extrañados a Ginny, pero Draco sabía que Ginny diria eso, lo presentia 

- Tu padre – continuo Narcisa – junto a la Srta. Weasley, hicieron un hechizo muy peligroso... para que no fueras Mortifago 

Draco miro a su madre asombrada... no pensaba eso, ellos parecian tan... autoritarios, tan... pensaba que ellos no querían otra cosa para él 

- Nosotros pasamos por el hechizo Mortis – dijo Narcisa – sabemos lo duro que es... 

- Entonces... – dijo Draco – ustedes no querian 

- Si tu querias – dijo Narcisa – lo aceptariamos... sino... también 

Draco no sabía exactamente que pensar... realmente no conocia a sus padres... ellos lo habían criaron bajo el hechizo Mortis... 

- Esta segunda oportunidad te costara – dijo Lucius – no creas que es gratis 

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Draco

- El Sr. oscuro debe pensar ahora que eres su sirviente – dijo Lucius – o quiza ya sepa que lograste salir del hechizo, estas obligado a seguirlo igual... o si no estaras poniendote en peligro, si te considera traidor 

- Tengo que actuar como mortifago entonces – concluyo Draco – igual trabajare para el Sr. Oscuro... 

- Mientras seas útil para él no tendras peligro – dijo Narcisa - 

- Pero piensa – continuo Lucius – que tienes esa segunda oportunidad... que me costo bastante dartela muchachito indeciso 

Draco sonrio, por primera ves sentia que sus padres eran ellos... algo extraño de pensar, jamás se había preguntado si habían sido ellos...

- Tienes que descansar – dijo Narcisa – duerme un rato... 

Ahí, Lucius y Narcisa salieron de la habitación. Ginny estaba sentada en un sillon cercano

- ¿Fue muy duro? – pregunto Ginny

- Si... – dijo Draco – aunque... bueno... gracias...

- ¿Gracias? – pregunto Ginny

- bueno... – a Draco le costaba decir esas cosas – gracias por ayudarme en el sueño... no sabía que realmente eras tu

- De nada – respondio Ginny – solo ayude para que Sauron no tuviera el anillo y tu cumplieras tu misión

- Mision... - se dijo a si mismo Draco - ¿cuál es mi mision?

- Srta. Weasley – dijo Narcisa entrando a la pieza – hay que dejar que Draco descanse, además, usted también se merece un descanso 

- Si! – dijo Ginny saliendo de la pieza junto a Narcisa 

Draco quedo solo... miro su pieza atentamente... se sentia... extraño... Tenía una segunda oportunidad, pero sabía que le costaria caro... pero no tan caro como no tenerla... Draco se durmio, no pudo soñar nada, el cansancio no lo dejo... solo pensaba en su interior en que podía hacer, ya que no sabía, estaba confundido... pero ahora no podía dudar, solo actuar

- ¿Draco? – pregunto Ginny a la mañana siguiente - ¿Estas despierto Draco? 

- Si – dijo Draco sobandose los ojos – estoy despierto... 

- Es tarde – dijo Ginny 

Draco fue al baño a levantarse, nada en su interior tenía una respuesta aun...

- El sr. Oscuro ha programado un reunion – dijo Lucius en el desayuno – tenemos que ir todos, excepto la Srta. Weasley

Ginny miro a Draco, Draco con solo su mirada le dijo que tenía que quedarse, aquella reunión podía ser más peligrosa de la que ya era para él. 

- Ira solo Draco – dijo Narcisa 

Todos en la mesa miraron a Narcisa con duda

- El Sr. Oscuro sabe que termino nuestro hechizo Mortis – dijo Narcisa – asi que nos querra eliminar Lucius, Draco es él único que debe ir, supuestamente él es su sirviente fiel ahora 

- Tienes razón – dijo Lucius 

Draco sintio que temblaba entero... si él señor oscuro averiguaba que él no estaba bajo el hechizo Mortis... adios vida... adios segunda oportunidad, adios todo. 

Paso el tiempo, aun Draco se sentia confundido, miro su mascara de Mortifago... que fea era, a él le gustaba antes... pero ahora que la miraba bien... si que es fea... tenía que ponersela igual

Draco fue hacia aquella reunión, al entrar, todos los Mortifagos lo miraron con curiosidad... se sintio nervioso por un tiempo, pero tenía que mantener la calma... Como le habían explicado, alguien que esta con el hechizo Mortis es seguro, no tiene compasión, no le importa los demás y siempre es fiel al Sr. Oscuro

- Empezemos – dijo Colagusano

Todos los Mortifagos se sentaron, Draco también. Draco se dedico a mirar caras, habían bastantes conocidas... hasta encontro a Crabbe y Goyle ¿Qué le dirian ahora? ¿De nuevo con instrucciones de su mami? Bueno, ya no le importaba... sentia que ya no eran sus amigos... ¿Acaso fueron sus amigos? Él siempre los utilizo... ¿O ellos a él? Jamás se había puesto a reflexionar eso... Lo que sabía que ahora no eran sua amigos, estaba solo. 

Durante la reunión, el Sr. Oscuro permanecio sin pronunciar palabra, Colagusano decía todo el plan, el cual parecía bastante simple, era atrapar a Potter en un partido de quidditch... Aunque Draco no tomo mucha atención, solo veia preocupado al Sr. Oscuro, si lo miraba.. si ya sabía... - Y Draco Malfoy... 

Ahí Draco miro a Colagusano, sabía que iba a ser amonestado por no tomar atención 

- Sera nuestro "atento" buscador – continuo Colagusano

¿Buscador? ¿Buscador de qué? A si... solo tenía que sumar lo poco que había escuchado "Potter + quidditch + buscador = ¿Él enfrentandose a Potter en un partido de quidditch?" Sería recordar sus peores momentos en el colegio, aunque... podría ser una gran venganza. Draco penso un rato en eso, pero sus esperanzas se lanzaron literalmente a un precipicio cuando recordo el gran detalle, él no había ido a ningun entrenamiendo de quidditch desde el colegio mientras que Potter había jugado profecionalmente todo ese tiempo

- Y asi, el Sr. Malfoy tendra que dirigir a Potter donde.... – siguio Colagusano - ¿Esta escuchando Draco Malfoy? 

- Si! – dijo Draco 

Lord Voldemort sonrio en aquel momento, ahí Draco lo miro, Draco sintio como que algo le revolvia el estomago

- Usted es la parte principal de nuestro plan – dijo Colagusano – seria bueno que aunque sea LO ESCUCHARA 

- Si señor – fue lo único que se le ocurrio decir a Draco, se lamento por su tan mala respuesta 

- Asi deberia ser SIEMPRE – continuo Colagusano 

Draco no conseguia concentrarse bien, pero logro por lo menos entender el plan. El plan era bastante sencillo. Un grupo iba a ir disfrazado de un supuesto rival de un pais de Africa (Draco no supo que pensar, el rubio perteneciente a una parte de Africa...) disfrazados gracias a un hechizo especial (Ahí Draco penso que era más lógico todo ese asunto) para parecer Africanos (Draco no podía imaginarse negro... esto sería extraño). Él no tenía que necesariamente agarrar la Snitch, sino hacer que Potter no la agarrara (algo que iba por ahí de agarrar la Snitch), aunque podría servir para una venganza... sin que el mismo Potter supiera... que lástima, sería bueno derrotar a Potter y que supiera. 

- Nuestro equipo tiene entonces que practicar – dijo Colagusano – no podemos quedar en ridiculo 

¿Practicar? ¿Entrenamiento de quidditch? Sería como en los tiempos del colegio! 

Mientras, en la casa de los Weasley, estaban todos reunidos viendo el caso de la desaparicion de Ginny, todos tenían distintas teorias

- Maldito Malfoy de /#(&/&(/#- dijo Ron – quien sabe que le va ha hacer a Ginny 

- Lo que es seguro es que la llevo a su casa – dijo Fred – solo hay que ir para alla

- La hubicación de la mansión de los Malfoy – dijo el Sr. Arthur Weasley – es aun un misterio para el ministerio... todos los que han ido alguna casi ni recuerdan bien el camino

- Pobre Ginny – dijo Percy – debe estar muy asustada... pensar que esta con la familia Malfoy... 

- Ginny se llevaba bien con Draco – dijo La Sra. Weasley, mientras todos la quedaron mirando

- Molly – dijo el Sr. Weasley – sabes que Ginny no esta en su sano juicio 

- Hay que ir hasta la mansión Malfoy – dijo Ron – no soportaria ver que Malfoy le hiciera algo a Ginny 

La única que dudaba de que Draco Malfoy le hiciera algo a Ginny era la Sra. Weasley, ya que Draco no insultaba muy seguido a Ginny y hasta le seguia su juego, era extraño, pero pensaba que Ginny estaria bien. Desde que Ginny tenía amnesia, Draco era como el que más la "soportaba", era él único que sabía convencerla de que no rompiera alguna cosa. 

- ¿Cuándo iremos? – pregunto George 

- Esto no es tan sencillo – dijo Arthur – tenemos que investigar la hubicación 

- Hablare con Harry – dijo Ron – él también quiere ayudar a buscar a Ginny

- Cuidado! – dijo Fred – puedes interrumpir un momento de amor entre Harry y Hermione 

- Por favor – dijo Ron sonrojado - como mejor amigo de Harry y Hermione apoyo su relación 

- Ron esta celoso! – cantaron Fred y George juntos – Ron no soporta que Harry y Hermione esten juntitos en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E, mientras él solito abajo del arbolito mirando a los tortolitos B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E

- Mientras no tengan novias estables – comento Percy – yo que ustedes no me burlo de Ron - No nos burlamos de que no tenga novia – contesto Fred 

- Nos burlamos que la pudo tener – dijo George

- Y Harry se la quito – dijeron Fred y George al unisono 

Ron se puso casi tan rojo como su pelo

- ¿No creen que estan muy grandes para seguir con esas tonteras? – pregunto Percy 

- No hay edad para dejar de molestar a Ron – contesto Fred 

- Odiosos – dijo Ron 

- ¿qué qué qué? 

- No dije ninguna novedad

- Basta! – puso orden la Sra. Weasley – hay que pensar en Ginny 

- Si... Ginny 

- Matemos a Malfoy! – grito Fred 

- Nos rebajariamos a ser peor que ellos – comento Ron 

- ¿Y qué quieres entonces? – dijo George - ¿Ir a su casa a pedirles amablemante que suelten a Ginny?

- No sería mala idea... – dijo el Sr. Weasley – aunque no me gusta para nada...

Draco Malfoy empezo a entrenar junto a algunos compañeros de escuela, Marcus Flint, un gran jugador, un poco mandón, tramposo, etc... etc... etc... perfecto!

- Con que Draco Malfoy – dijo Flint – te conviene agarrar la Snitch ¿ok? Si no te quieres enfrentar a mis puños

- Pero Colagusano dijo... – dijo Draco 

- Nada de peros – dijo Flint – puede ser que todo esto sea una barsa, pero igual tenemos que ganar el partido

- Si capítan... 

También estaba Derrick como golpeador, un gigante que hasta Crabbe y Goyle parecián hormiguitas, además, también vio a Warrington, que también es un gigante, pero no tanto como Derrick y otros que no conocia. Pero la más grande sorpresa para Draco fue a ver a un Gryffindor en el equipo, ¿Oliver Wood? Draco se sobo los ojos... ¿Estaba alucinando? 

- ¿Wood? – pregunto Draco - ¿Estoy alucinando? 

- Sera que no me sorprende verte aquí – dijo Oliver 

- Claro, es el campo de quidditch de mi casa – dijo Draco – aunque nunca pense verte aquí 

- Sinceramente – dijo Wood – ni yo tampoco, las vueltas de la vida... 

- ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de bando? – pregunto Draco 

Oliver no pronuncio palabra, ahí Draco noto un poco de tristeza en sus ojos 

- Draco! – llego Ginny con unas galletas - ¿Quieres probar mis galletas? Las hice yo recién 

Draco las miro, estaban quemadas 

- Eh... – dijo Draco, no sabía que contestarle 

- Dale, prueba una! – siguio Ginny 

- Oye Wood – dijo Draco - ¿Quieres una galleta? 

- Bueno... – dijo Oliver, antes de ver las galletas quemadas – provemos... 

Oliver, valientemente tomo una de las galletas de Ginny, y se la trago... como pudo

- ¿Cómo estan? – pregunto Ginny 

- Comestibles... creo – dijo Wood 

- ¿Ah? – pregunto Ginny 

- Estan perfectamente comestibles – Draco empezo a arreglar el asunto – para que las guardes en caso de un ataque de Sauron ¿sabes? No podemos confiarnos

- Ah! – dijo Ginny – las voy a guardar

Ahí Ginny se devolvio a la cocina 

- Y mi pregunta es... – dijo Oliver - ¿Qué hace aquí la menor de los Weasley? 

- Es una laaaarga historia – contesto Draco – como tu dices, las vueltas de la vida

- Sera... 

Oliver se sorprendio de Draco, no penso que fuera tan ¿Amable? Es decir... él se acordaba de ese pequeño buscador de Slytherin, hijo de padres ricos, el cual siempre se burlaba de ellos y molestaba a Harry Potter... un completo canalla, pero ahora veía a un muchacho más tranquilo, que no se burlaba, sino que hacia preguntas y si te veía mal, no pronunciaba palabra sino fuera para cambair de tema. Y además... estaba junto a la menor de los Weasley, Virginia Weasley... la cual no parecía estar mal

- Bien – dijo Colagusano – vengo a supervizar sus entrenamientos, se que todos ustedes alguna ves fueron jugadores de quidditch en Hogwarts, pero ahora estan trabajando para el señor Oscuro, algo bastante más serio... según mis informaciones, el único que ha jugado profecionalmente es Wood 

- Pero abandone el año pasado – dijo Wood 

- Pero igual, tienes más experiencia que los otros en el asunto – dijo Colagusano – aunque aun me gusta más Marcus como capitan 

Wood y Flint se miraron, ellos jamás se llevaron bien, y ahora tenían que trabajar juntos 

- El equipo donde esta Potter – continuo Colagusano – son las "Avispas de Wimbourne" 

De inmediato Draco penso "Buen equipo... mala contratación..."

- Aquel equipo es muy fuerte – dijo Colagusano - gano el torneo del año pasado 

- ¿Y qué? – dijo Warrington – en el plan no dice que tenemos que ganar 

- Pero hay que intentarlo – dijo Flint – o mejor dicho.... tenemos que ganar idiota!!!! 

- Si capítan 

- Espero que entrenen bastante – continuo Colagusano – de su condición fisica depende todo el plan 

- Si... si... – dijo Draco - ¿Podemos empezar? 

Asi, empezo un entrenamiento muy especial planificado por Colagusano, el arquero, Wood, tenía que agarrar tiros de una máquina mágica que podía tirar por lo menos 5 quaffles en 3 segundos.... Flint tenía que tirar quaffles a un arco que con suerte tenía el diametro de una quaffles, los golpeadores tenían que usar bates aun más grandes y pesados de lo común, y tirar las bludgers a unos blancos movibles. Mientras que Draco Malfoy tenía que agarrar una Snitch más pequeña y más rápida en 5 minutos... 

- Se te acabo tu tiempo – gritaba Colagusano – estamos mal

- En los partidos no podía agarrar la Snitch en menos de 20 minutos... – dijo Draco - ¿Y quiere que agarre esta cosa en menos de 5 minutos?

- Estamos en las ligas mayores chico – dijo Colagusano 

- Si, si... – dijo Draco – nosotros matandonos en este entrenamiento mientras tu comes y bebes y te asoleas tomandonos el tiempo... 

- Los elfos domesticos de tus padres atienden muy bien – dijo Colagusano 

- Mier....coles... – fue lo único que pudo decir Draco

- Draco! – llego Ginny – te traje un jugo de calabaza ¿quieres? 

- Si! – dijo Draco – me haria bastante bien 

- Con que te raptaste a una Weasley – dijo Colagusano – buena tactica, nos servira cuando nos encontremos con Arthur...

- Yo no me la rapte – dijo Draco – ella vino sola

- Ah! Vino sola – dijo Colagusano – lo mismo dijo Lucius la primera ves que se rapto a Narcisa según me contaron, buen principio muchacho, siguiendo los pasos de tu padre 

Draco casi se atoro con el jugo de calabaza cuando Colagusano dijo eso

- Jugo de calabaza – dijo Oliver – lo nececitaba 

- Traje para todos – dijo Ginny – se ve que entrenan mucho 

- Ganaremos – dijo Flint

- Si, Sauron no ganara! – dijo Ginny 

Todos miraron a Ginny extrañados, excepto Draco

- ¿No les dije que tiene amnesia y que cree que vive en el mundo del Señor de los anillos? – dijo Draco

- ¿Del señor de qué? 

- Solo piensen que esta loca

- Ah...

- Entonces repitamos juntos, ¡Sauron no ganara!

Todos miraron perplejos a Draco

- Si no la seguimos – dijo asegurandose que Ginny no la escuchara – se pone peligrosa

- Sauron no ganara – gritaron un poco confundidos, los del equipo 

- si! – dijo toda animada Ginny – sigan asi, la comunidad triunfara!

Todos, hasta Draco, miraron a Ginny perplejos

- Definitivamente – dijo Oliver – no esta en su sano juicio 

Cada ves se acercaba más el día... poco a poco... aunque había que arreglar algunos asuntos antes 

- Aquí les traje sus nuevos nombres – dijo Colagusano – y el nombre de nuestro equipo 

- Genial – dijo Draco – dale Colagusano

- Nuestro equipo se llamara "Strawgoh" 

- ¿¿¿Qué???

- Hogwarts al reves tontos... 

- Ah... 

- Siguiendo... Marcus Flint será Sucram Tnilif 

- ¿Qué qué? 

- Marcus Flint alreves idiotas... 

- ¿Idiotas? 

- Mejor sigamos... 

Él equipo quedo asi, Sucram Tnilif como él capítan, Notgnirraw (Warrington) y Kcirred (Derrick) como golpeadores , Revilo Doow (Oliver Wood) como arquero, Ocard Yoflam (Draco Malfoy) como buscador... y asi sucesivamente, los cazadores... etc... 

- ¿Ocard Yoflam? – dijo Draco al escuchar su nombre – que porquería de nombre... 

- Esta bastante mejor que Revilo Doow – dijo Oliver - ¿No crees? 

- Tienes razón – dijo Draco – el tuyo es peor aun 

- Gracias por los animos...

Asi, paso el tiempo, entre entrenamientos y secciones para aprenderse sus nuevos nombres (Ocard Yoflam??? Draco aun no podía metercelo tan fácilmente en la cabeza y peor aun, Strawgoh, el nombre del equipo). Llego él día, todos se reunieron a comer en la caza de Draco

- Warrington y Flint iban a organizar una sorpresa – dijo Draco – para relajarnos antes del partido

- ¿Será algo entretenido? – pregunto Ginny 

- Yo creo – dijo Oliver – aunque ellos tienen un humor muy negro 

- Eso que importa – dijo Draco – mientras sea entretenido

Ahí Marcus trae como un escenario portatil hecho de carton, para presentar su pequeño show 

- Se que jamás pensaron esto de nosotros – dijo Flint – pero una cosa que he notado siendo capítan es que estamos muy tensos, entonces prepare un show para que la mayoria de nosotros se divierta

En ese momento, miro a Oliver, sus diferencias aun no estaban superadas 

- Ahora les presento... – dijo Flint – a uno de nuestros enemigo, el cual nos vino a ver... ya adivinan quién?? 

Todos quedaron mirando, Draco se dio una idea, pero no se atrevia a decirla

- les presento a... – Flint empezo a usar la mesa como tambor – a... Harry Potter!

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿?????

Ahí salio Warrington vestido de Harry Potter, se veia bien gracioso

- Soy el niño que existio – dijo Warrington

- idiota... – dijo Flint – eres el niño que vivio ¿no? 

- Es que después de esta tarde... – dijo Warrington – sera que existio 

Solo mirar a Warrington hacía que Draco llorara de la risa, pero ahí miro a Ginny y Wood, los cuales estaban muy serios

- Buena broma Flint – dijo Oliver casi sin mover un muzculo además de los de boca

Draco miro a Ginny, parecía pensativa ¿se estaria acordandose de Potter?

- Muy buena broma – dijo Draco – pero...

- Esperate – dijo Flint – queda aun lo mejor

En ese momento, Derrick salio disfrazado de Ron (Draco estaba que estallaba de la risa). Draco estaba bastante entretenido 

- Harry! – dijo Derrick – Harrito ¿Estas ahí? 

- Si Ronnie! – dijo Warrington con un tono de niña que hizo que Draco no aguantara la risa 

- Harrito – dijo Derrick – tengo miedo 

- No te preocupes mi querido Ronnie – dijo Warrington agarrando a Derrick de las manos – siempre estaremos juntos

Ahí, Draco vio que Flint no estaba en aquel momento. Pero al rato 

- Ronaldo Weasley! – grito Flint 

Ahí si que Draco se iba a desmayar de la risa, Flint estaba disfrazado de la Hermione Granger... y venía con todo el enojo 

- Mira Weasley... – dijo Flint – Potter es mio, no tuyo

- asi! - dijo Derrick – Harrito es mio, nadie me lo quitara

Ahí Flint y Derrick tomaron cada uno de un brazo a Warrington

- Es mio – dijo Flint 

- No es mio! – continuo Derrick 

En aquel momento, Draco estaba en el suelo, no podía aguantar la risa.

- Draco... – dijo Wood – algo le pasa a Ginny 

- ¿Ah? – dijo Draco, parandose del suelo

Ginny miraba el suelo, muy pensativa. Draco solo penso "Rayos... yo que me estaba divertiendo tanto... debe estar recordando a Potter..."

- Con permiso – dijo Ginny – quiero tomar aire fresco 

Ginny salio del lugar 

- ¿Sabes que le pasa? – pregunto Oliver – no se veia muy mal

- Debe estar recordando al odioso de Potter – dijo Draco bastante molesto – ya se le pasara 

- debe ser dificil para ella – dijo Oliver - ¿Por qué no conversan? 

- ¿Conversar? – dijo Draco – no sé...

- Mira Sr. Draco Malfoy – dijo Oliver – o mejor dicho Ocard Yoflam

- No me repitas ese nombre... – dijo Draco 

- lo que quiero decirte – dijo Oliver – es que no la puedes dejar asi

- ¿? – Draco estaba en la duda – yo... 

- No te sientas mal – dijo Oliver – si no quieres considerarlo como ayudar a Ginny, consideralo como "estrategia para mantener tranquila a la Weasley y usarla para futuros planes malevolos"

Draco miro a Oliver Wood, parecía como si.... bueno, le estuviera decirlo 

- Ya ve – dijo Oliver – hasta tu mismo sabes que quieres ir pero por orgulloso no vas

Draco no movio ni un dedo de la mesa, ahí, Oliver tomo su varita y se la mostro 

- ve ¿bueno? 

- Si asi me lo dices... 

Draco se sintio obligado a ir ha hablar con Ginny, quiza Oliver se habría dado cuenta de algo... ¿De qué??? ¿Para que se mete ese idiota???. Draco vio a Ginny, la cual miraba la cancha de quidditch

...::: Sus ojos miraban :::... 

...::: Hacia la nada :::...

...::: Nada era... :::...

...::: Porque nada pensaba :::...

...::: Su pelo parecía volar :::...

...::: en el frio vacio :::...

...::: De su pensar:::...

...::: Su piel estaba mojada :::...

...::: Tenía una lagrima :::...

...::: Ya que la tristeza :::...

...:::La había dejado :::...

...::: Sin saber que pensar :::...

...::: Asi que no pensaba :::...

...:::ya que no quería recordar :::...

...:::Pero sin pensar:::...

...:::El sentimiento estaba:::...

...::: igual... :::...

- ¿estas bien Ginny? – pregunto Draco

Ginny miro a Draco

- ¿Tú sabes quién soy? – pregunto Ginny 

Draco iba a contestar "Virginia Weasley, hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley" pero lo penso mejor ¿Acaso era esa la respuesta? 

- Como quieres que yo te diga esa respuesta – dijo Draco – si yo todavía no puedo responder eso de mi mismo...

- Es díficil... – dijo Ginny 

- Demasiado quiza... – dijo Draco – aunque, bueno... sere directo, que me doy vueltas... ¿Esto fue porque insultador a Potter?

- ¿Potter?

- Si! Potter! No te hagas la ilusa, te enojaste... él es el muchacho que te gusta y quieres olvidar! 

Ginny miro el cielo

- Él es...

- Si! Él es... – continuo Draco – para que darnos vueltas... tu quieres recordarlo, pero no... 

- No sé a que te refieres

- Rayos... ¿Podrías ser alguna ves sincera contigo misma y darte cuenta que por eso te pones asi? Ya no se que decirte! Yo odio a ese tal Potter, lo detesto con toda el alma!!! y me das más rabia cuando veo que tu estas "que lo recuerdo" "que no lo recuerdo" "que me gusta" "pero me duele su recuerdo" por favor!!!!!

Ginny miro a Draco con curiosidad... se sintio... ¿mal? si mal, estaba dandole un problema más a Draco de lo que ya era... 

- Según tú - dijo Ginny - ¿qué sería mejor? recordarlo? o no? 

Draco iba a decir "Recuerdalo! ya me tienes cansado con todo esto..." pero algo detuvo su impulso de gritar eso, sino que lo hizo reflexionar y pensar en algo... 

- Pues... - dijo Draco - sería mejor que... bueno... mira, si no recuerdas al tal Potter, seguiras pasando por lo mismo... o solo tienes que olvidar ese sentimiento

- Imposible

- Entonces no queda más que lo recuerdes...

- ¿Qué va a pasar si recuerdo?

- Seguiras queriendo solamente a Potter - dijo Draco rápidamente - seras una estupida y novolveremoshaseramigos

- Qué?

- Nada importante...

- Entonces... ¿Cómo puedo recordar?

Draco miro a Ginny, se veia que no había escuchado lo que le había dicho... quiza lo dijo muy rápido... igual, no quería pasar de sentimental

- Hoy veremos a Potter en el partido - contesto Draco - puedes ir

Ginny se levanto muy emocionada, miro a Draco con una cara de felicidad, aunque noto que Draco tenía una cara muy seria

- ¿Pasa algo Frodo?

Draco respiro profundo, miro fijamente el suelo, ahi penso "Yo no soy más que un personaje de un libro para ella... solo me ha utilizado ¡He sido un idiota!"

- Nada - dijo Draco - mejor ve a la mansion, tienes que prepararte para ir a ver el partido

- A sus ordenes - dijo Ginny - le ganaremos a las fuerzas de Sauron

Draco se quedo un momento solo, al retirarse Ginny

- Aunque mucho Ginny te ame Potter - dijo Draco - no saldras vivo de esta

Oliver Wood vio a Ginny entrar a la mansión Malfoy, le llamo la atención, ya que expresaba muchas emociones distintas, en algunos momentos, parecía saltar de alagría, mientras que en otros momentos parecía repensarlo y ponerse más seria

- ¿Le pasa alguna cosa señorita Ginny? – pregunto Oliver

- Nada... – contesto Ginny – solo estoy un poco confundida 

- ¿Draco le hablo ya? – pregunto Oliver

- Si! – contesto Ginny – voy a ir al partido

- Te sientes feliz por eso

- Por supuesto! – dijo Ginny – quiza he tenido miedo a recordar, pero se que es lo mejor!

- Segura? – pregunto Oliver – por algo lo olvido

Ginny se sento, miro a Oliver, el cual esperaba su respuesta tranquilamente

- Estoy feliz – dijo Ginny – porque se que debo recordar, más que más, quiero mucho ha aquella persona... pero... no sé... no vi muy contento a Draco

- Entiendo...

- Él me dijo que no le agradaba...

- Fue muy sincero 

- Me siento mal por eso... Frodo ha sido muy bueno conmigo

Oliver miro extrañado a Ginny, aun no se acostumbraba que Ginny le decía a Draco Frodo de repente... ahí se acordo que él había leido aquel libro, "El Señor de los anillos"

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Oliver – a veces hay que arriesgarse, pero nunca perderas tu amistad con Frodo

- ¿En serio?

- Para qué el te dijera – dijo Oliver – que recordaras a Harry, significa que deja algo preciado, aquel anillo... él sabe que es malo que no recuerdes... es como Frodo tirando el anillo, sabe que es malo, pero igual quiere tenerlo

Mientras, Draco caminaba por el patio de su casa, ahí se encontro con alguien que jamás pensaria encontrarse... al mismisimo Sr. Oscuro... 

- Sr Oscuro! – dijo Draco sorprendido

- No pensabas verme ¿no? – dijo Lord Voldemort, con su voz que raspaba los oidos... – las sorpresas que da la vida

- Si sr – fue lo único que pudo contestar Draco - ¿Quiere algo? Yo le puedo traer un asiento para que se siente, no sé, lo que pida

- Si yo lo quisiera – dijo Lord Voldemort – podría traerlo con mi mágia

Draco estaba muy asustado, sabía que Lord Voldemort venía a pedirle algo... o sabía que había escapada del hechizo Mortis

- Dime – dijo Lord Voldemort - ¿Fue muy dificil escapar del hechizo Mortis? 

Draco sintio un escalofrío que se le pasaba por todo el cuerpo... Trago saliva

- ¿Creias que no lo sabía? – continuo Lord Voldemort – yo se todo lo que pasa con mis sirvientes... y se que no eres Mortifago... asi que

- ¿Me matara? – pregunto Draco, muy asustado... temía lo peor

- Eso debería hacer – contesto Lord Voldemort – pero te nececito para mis planes, los de ahora y futuros

- ¿Qué planes? – dijo Draco 

- Tú ya sabes una parte de ellos 

Draco penso en lo del partido, era claro, ellos eran la carnada

- ¿Y para qué me lo dice? – dijo Draco – ahora que lo se puedo escapar, hacer algo

- se que no lo haras – dijo Lord Voldemort – te juegas mucho... aunque no seas Mortifago, me debes obedecer... no has escapado a mi

- Lo único que peligra es mi vida – dijo Draco – tengo miedo... pero no puede hacer nada más

- ¿Y tus padres? – dijo Lord Voldemort – Lucius y Narcisa estan indefensos ante mi, los controle por muchos años... y puedo volver ha ahcerlo de nuevo 

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco asustado – si el hechizo

- Se puede reactivar

- No! – grito Draco – ellos recién han podido a volver a ser ellos 

- Entonces... tendrías que ser tú

Draco respiro profundo

- Convierteme en Mortifago entonces...

****

Nota de la autora: Espero que les guste este replanteamiento mio del capítulo 6... ya que lo cambie por completo, como me acorrio esto con el capítulo 6, no me arriesgare a dar resumen del capítulo 7. 


	7. Capítulo 7: El precio de ser

****

Ser o no ser

Capítulo 7: El precio de ser

- Draco! – grito Narcisa desde la puerta de la casa – te estaba buscando

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – pregunto Draco

El Sr. Oscuro había desaparecido... Draco se sintio aliviado, pero sabía que esto solo era el principio de una cuanta regresiva, que empezaba en el 10 y ya estaba en el 8... 

- Ya deben partir al partido – dijo Narcisa – Pettigrew me mando a buscarte 

- ¿Pettigrew? 

- Colagusano

- Ahhh

Draco vio a su padre en una ventana de la mansión, parecía estar muy serio, era claro, había visto su encuentro con el Sr. Oscuro 

- Es hora – dijo Flint tomando su escoba – de disfrazarnos de africanos 

- Ni me imagino – dijo Oliver 

- Estoy lista! – dijo Ginny, saliendo con un vestido muy bonito

- Qué yo sepa – dijo Flint – no vamos a una fiesta

- Va a ver a Potter – dijo Draco desanimado

- El fin de Potter querras decir

Todos rieron, excepto Draco, Ginny y Oliver 

- ¿Te pasa algo Malfoy? – pregunto Flint intentando de disimular una cara de preocupado

- Nada – contesto Draco – mejor vamos al partido

Ahí, Draco vio a su padre, el cual lo llamo con un movimiento de mano. Draco acudio al momento 

- Draco – dijo Lucius - ¿el señor oscuro hablo contigo? 

- Si – contesto Draco – me dijo que si no me convertia en mortifago... ustedes 

- Activaria el hechizo Mortis – interrumpio Lucius – me lo suponia 

- Entonces le dije – dijo Draco – convierteme en mortifago entonces 

- No lo hagas... – dijo Lucius - pero te debo contar algo... si tu te negabas... el señor oscuro te diria porque no nos ha reactivado el hechizo Mortis a mi y a Narcisa

- ¿Por qué?

- No puede activarlo en menos de un año – dijo Lucius – ya que o si no nos mata a mi y a Narcisa

- ¿Qué??? –dijo Draco sonprendido – entonces menos puedo negarle!!!

- ¿Quieres seguir el mismo destino? – pregunto Lucius – no sé... pero la decición es tuya... muchachito indeciso

Lucius camino hacia su cuarto, Draco lo miro sin saber que pensar

- Vamos – dijo Oliver – es la hora

Mientras, en la casa Weasley, la madriguera, estaban haciendo su plan para entrar a la mansión Malfoy 

- Yo quería ir a ver el partido de Harry... – dijo Ron – Hermione estara ahí con él... 

- Debes pensar en Ginny – dijo Percy – además, acordamos que no le diriamos nada a Harry para que se concentrara en el partido

- Él lo único que quiere es pegarle un buen combo a Malfoy – dijo Ron – por lo que hizo... pero bueno... 

- No es necesario que venga Ron con nosotros – dijo Fred 

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ron - ¿Acaso crees que soy un inutil?

- Mira – dijo George – si Draco es Mortifago en este momento, intentara matar a Harry, no sabemos cuando 

- Preferimos que tu vijiles a Harry – continuo Fred – igual, tu eres el amigo de Harry, nadie sospechara

- Bueno.... – dijo Percy – yo encuentro que... 

- Voy al partido entonces – dijo Ron saliendo de la madriguera

- ¿Estan locos? – dijo Percy – para ir a la mansion Malfoy nececitamos mucha ayuda!!!

- ¿Y de qué nos sirve Ron si su cabeza estara en el juego de las avispas y en Hermione? – pregunto Fred

- Admitelo Percy – dijo George – Ron se derrite por Hermione... 

- No importa – dijo Arthur - partamos

Colagusano dijo el hechizo para que todos parecieramos africanos... realmente... Draco penso que se veian chistosos... Aunque su aspecto de Africano dejaba mucho que desear esteticamente.... sin rodeos... se veía mal 

- Ahora son Ocard Yoflam – dijo Draco – con este aspecto no me llamen Draco Malfoy... 

- Si si... – dijo Flint – vamonos Ocard

Fueron hacia la cancha de Quidditch de las "Avispas de Wimbourne", Draco estaba pensativo, además de sentirse mal en su nueva apariencia de Africano... tenía muy malos presentimientos. Ginny estaba cantando como una niña que iba a un paseo escolar con sus mejores amigos 

- Esta muy alegre – dijo Oliver – alegrate por ella Draco

- ¿Alegrarme porque esta alegre una Gryffindor? – dijo sarcasticamente Draco - buen chiste Revilo...

- Draco... Draco... Draco... – dijo Oliver – quisiera decir, Ocard, ya no estas en el colegio... en la realidad, todos los magos somos iguales, cuando conoces a una persona, después del colegio, no sabes si fue de alguna casa ¡Ni siquiera sabes si fue al mismo colegio! Esas diferencias no valen la pena destacarlas 

- Deja tus discursos para alguien que los nececite... – dijo Draco 

Oliver noto aquel descontento en Draco, asi que decidio callar. Al llegar, se veían varios carteles que decian "Viva las Avispas" "Ganaran las Avispas" "Las Avispas son las mejores" y otros que decian "Viva el nuevo buscador" "Potter es genial"... y varios más que Draco no se dedico a leer 

- Ginny – dijo Oliver, viendo que nadie más que Ginny la escuchaba 

- Si – dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa

- Tengo que pedirte un gran favor – dijo Oliver 

- Di 

- Va ha haber un momento – dijo Oliver – en el cual Draco va ha decidir si muere o no Harry Potter

- ¿Qué? – grito Ginny

- Silencio por favor – dijo Oliver poniendo la mano en la boca de Ginny

Ginny afirmo, tenía que callar 

- Siguiendo – continuo Oliver – en aquel momento, quiero que le digas a Draco que no se compadesca de Harry, que lo mate 

Ginny miraba asustada

- No sé si te lo esperabas de mi – dijo Oliver – si no tuvieras amnesia me dirias que estoy loco, pero si Draco no mata a Harry Potter en ese momento... Draco también morira

- Pero... 

- Se que tú le diras que lo no mate – interrumpio Oliver – y lo haras dudar suficiente tiempo como para que él también muera 

- Yo... – dijo Ginny – no quiero que le pase nada a ninguno de los dos

- Por eso – dijo Oliver – debes decidirte, o los pierdes a los dos o te quedas con solo Draco... tendría que suceder un milagro para que Potter sobreviviera

Ginny entro a las tribunas del estadio... tenía ordenes especificas de Draco, al ver que el plan empezaba ella deberia huir, el mismo Draco le avisaria...

Ron Weasley entro a la cancha un minuto antes que Ginny (que cosas...) busco a Hermione y se sento al lado de ella

- ¿Y tus hermanos? – pregunto Hermione

- Aun estan investigando la hubicación de la mansión Malfoy – contesto Ron, claro que estaba mintiendo, porque la habían encontrado 

- Espero que la encuentren pronto... – dijo Hermione – quien sabe como estara la pobre Ginny 

Lo que no sabían es que Ginny estaba 3 filas más delante de ellos...

Mientras, Percy, Fred, George y Arthur Weasley, iban de camino a la mansión Malfoy, en aquel camino, un elfo domestico de la casa Malfoy los diviso. Al verlos, penso que lo mejor sería avisarles a sus amos sobre los visitantes 

- cuatro Weasleys... – dijo Narcisa – deben venir a buscar a la señorita Ginny... ¿Qué hacemos Lucius?

- ¿Activo las trampas señor? – dijo el elfo domestico

- No creo que sea necesario activar trampas – dijo Lucius – igual, ellos no son una posible amenaza

- ¿Entonces?...

- Les podríamos dar una sorprecita

Ginny pensaba en lo que tendría que decir... o seria mejor no decir nada.... asi Draco decidiria... pero... bueno... ella sabía que a Draco no le gustaba mucho Potter, lo odiaba... Pero solo pensar que moriria si dudara... y Harry... aunque todavía no podía recordar su cara, sabía lo que sentia hacia él, era algo importante

Empieza el partido

- Buenas tardes! – dijo el presentador... aunque no me crean.... es Lee Jordan – aquí nos vemos de nuevo en un nuevo partido de las "Avispas de Wimbourne", ahí esta entrando... el equipo ganador, el equipo local... si ustedes ya saben

- ¿Podemos matarlo? – dijo Draco a Oliver 

- No no podemos...

- y su buscador... Harry Potter!

Al oir el nombre de Harry, la multitud dio muchos aplausos

- Harry potter ha esta invicto en todos los partidos que ha participado – dijo Lee – siempre ha ganado!

- ¿Alguien podría matarlo por favor? – dijo Draco

- No te alteres – dijo Oliver – ya le llegara su hora a Potter...

- Ahora entra – dijo Lee – el equipo retador, directamente de Sur Africa

- ¿No va ha decir nada más? – dijo Draco cuando entraron a la cancha 

- Es Lee Jordan – dijo Oliver – siempre alava a los de su equipo...

- Ahora que esta en contra tuyo – dijo Draco 

- Lee es buen chico – dijo Oliver – solo tiene que medirse en eso

- No me digas....

Empezo el partido, el cual estaba más nivelado de lo que Draco pudo imaginarse, casi no habían goles, Wood parecia una pared, ningún gol le entraba, las Avispas estaban desesperandose... 

- El arquero Doow – dijo Lee – parece una pared!!! ¿qué vamos ha hacer? Nuestras esperanzas no estan perdidas porque Harry Potter esta con nosotros!!!

Draco no podía ver la Snitch, Oliver parecia no dejar pasar ninguna Quaffle, esto les daba ventaja, pero si Harry agarraba la Snitch... pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ellos no tenían que ganar el partido, tenían que lograr matar a Potter. Draco decidio concentrarse en el plan cuando... la Snitch paso al frente de su cara. Una parte del plan es "imitar que estamos jugando" asi que salio de tras de la Snitch, Harry también había visto la Snitch, aunque no estaba tan cerca como Draco (por primera ves...). Los dos tenían escobas de ultima generación, asi que en eso eran iguales... solo en habilidad se median. Harry alcanzo rápidamente a Draco, el cual, no quería quedarse atrás

..::: Es hora... :::...

Draco agarro la escoba de Harry, Harry confundido no supo que hacer, no esperaria que aquel buscados hiciera eso... ahora empezaria la parte uno del plan... Una oscura niebla empezo a cubrir el estadio... 

Arthur, Fred, George y Percy Weasley llegaban a la mansion Malfoy 

- Es muy grande – dijo Fred – da miedo

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – dijo George – eres un miedoso

- A ustedes dos les tiembla las piernas – dijo Percy – no se hagan los valientes

- Tu tampoco – dijeron Fred y George – que a ti tb te tiemblan

- Eso no importa – dijo Arthur Weasley – hay que entrar sigilosamente a la mansion Malfoy

- Aquí hay una puerta abierta... – dijo Fred – parece que es de la cocina

- Silencio – dijo Percy – esta mansion debe estar muy vijilada

- Por aquí se puede entrar a la cocina – dijo Fred – por aquí no nos atrapan

- Tenemos visitas!!! – grito un elfo

- ¿Visitas? – dijo Narcisa – genial!

Los Weasleys presentes no sabían que decir, ahí solo intentaron escapar, pero Narcisa ya estaba muy cerca de ellos

- ¿No quieren pasar a tomar té?

Los Weasleys presentes se miraron, no sabian que decir, decidieron escapar

- Es poco cortes – dijo Lucius, para sorpresa de los presentes, estab ahí – que digan que no a la invitación de una dama 

- Tiene razón – dijo Arthur Weasley 

- Pero papá – dijo Percy 

- Entren - dijo Arthur 

- Esto debe ser una trampa – penso George en voz fuerte 

- Jejeje – dijo Lucius – eso esperarias

Draco tenía que rocear a Harry con unos polvos, para que él entrara a la neblina... todos los del equipo estaban con aquel polvo en sus cuerpos... asi estarian solo ellos y Potter adentro de la neblina 

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido Harry 

- Solo estamos entrando al infierno – dijo Draco intentando asustat a Harry 

Harry lo quedo mirando extrañado, estaba casi por creerce la frase de Draco... 

- Qué hago – penso en voz fuerte Ginny – tengo que hacer algo!!

Ginny sentia que algo recordaba, que debía hacer algo... que... bueno, ya no sabía que pensaba, solo sap+ia que tenia que hacer algo

"Segundo paso" penso Draco "hacer que Potter caiga"

Draco agarro la escoba de Harry 

- ¿Qué haces??? – pregunto Harry, mientras Draco sacaba su varita 

- Solo intento que no salgas de aquí!! – grito Draco – y por fin lograr ganarte en algo

Harry miro extrañado a Draco, en aquel momento, sintio que lo conocia... que podía ser... no... un negro no podría ser... 

- Caete de tu escoba Potter!!!! – grito Draco mientras movia su varita

Harry sintio que volaba un tiempo, que soltaba su escoba... ahí tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo a Draco. Draco se sintio extraño, tenía que hacer algo 

- Con permiso Sr. Harry Potter – dijo Oliver acercandose – pero no le puedo permitir ganar... esta ves 

Oliver le lanzo un hechizo a Harry el cual hizo que se pegara a un poste de la cancha de quiddich

Ginny se dio cuenta que nadie veia lo que pasaba, excepto ella. La escoba de Harry empezo a volar sola

- Por eso... – dijo Harry en voz baja – sentia un pequeño ardos en mi cicatriz....

- Deberias hacerle caso más seguido – dijo Draco – según se es muy buena alarma para estas situaciones

- Aunque no podrá usarla de nuevo – dijo Flint – matemoslo!!!

- ¿Y el resto del equipo? – pregunto Harry

- Todos creen que estan en un partido – dijo Oliver – solo lo que estamos con los efectos del polvo podemos ver la realidad 

Ginny se sentia desesperada, vio a Harry, Harry la vio

- Ginny!! – grito Harry 

- Harry!! – grito Ginny

- Ya se encontraron... – penso Draco en voz alta 

- ¿Alguien le hecho los polvos a la Weasley??? – dijo Flint – el que fue lo fusilo!!!

- Fuiste tú idiota – dijo Oliver – fue por error en el carro, estaba con nosotros ¿No lo recuerdas? 

Harry pensaba la manera de escapar, se sentia inmovilizado gracias al hechizo de Oliver 

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Harry – ustedes no son ningún equipo Africano!!!! 

Ginny vio la escoba de Harry, al mismo tiempo, Hermione y Ron vieron a Ginny 

- ¿¡Ginny!? – dijo Ron – ahie sta Ginny!!!

- Si la veo!!! – dijo Hermione - ¡¡Ginny!!

Ginny llamo a la escoba de Harry, a traves de un hechizo, Ron y Hermione miraron asombrados

- Parece que no ven nada – se dijo a si misma Ginny – Harry esta en peligro

Ginny se subio a la escoba de Harry. Al volar, penso en lo que le dijo Oliver, lo cual la hizo detenerse

¿Qué hacía en aquel momento? Miro al grupo que estaba con Harry... Draco no parecía tener el control de la vida de Harry en aquel momento... Asi que Ginny se acerco 

- ¿Acaso piensa proteger a Potter? – pregunto Draco – esta loca 

- No te acerques Ginny!! – grito Harry – te pueden hacer daño! 

- Ella esta más segura que tu Potter – dijo Oliver 

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Draco – hay que matar a Potter

Ginny hizo un grito ahogado, el cual Draco escucho... Draco sintio que algo le pegaba en el pecho, como si intentara cambiar de decición... no... iba a dejar que mataran a Potter. Oliver sonrio en aquel momento 

Mientras, Narcia servia el té en la mansión, Lucius comia tranquilamente una galletitas, Percy miraba la comida para ver si no estaba envenedada, Fred y George empezaron a comer. Arthur no sabía que decir... hasta que... 

- ¿Dónde esta mi hija? – preguntó Arthur 

- Esta con Draco – dijo Lucius, mientras Percy, Fred y George tomaban atención a la conversación – fueron a ver un partido de Quidditch

- ¿De las Avispas de Wimbourne? – pregunto Percy 

- Exactamente – dijo Lucius antes de comerce otra galleta

- Les dije que fue buena idea dejar que Ron fuera al partido

- ¿Y por qué tendríamos que creerle? – dijo Percy

- porque no le pueden creer a nadie más – dijo Lucius

- Yo creo que la tiene encarcelada en alguna aprte de la mansión 

- ¿Y por qué la tendría encarcelada? – dijo Lucius – ustedes no pagan ninguna recompensa

- Por el cargo en el ministerio que tiene mi padre – dijo Percy 

- Pero no pagan recompenza 

- Porque podías atraer a Harry!! – dijo Fred

- Que yo sepa – dijo Lucius – no ha venido 

- Tiene razón – dijo Arthur – Ginny no esta aquí 

- Papá! 

- No sé porque... – dijo Arthur – pero le creo 

Oliver tomo la palabra

- Creo que Harry quisiera saber quienes seran sus aasesinos – dijo Oliver mientras movia una varita

Harry vio a todos... los conocia... todos eran de Slytherin en el colegio... excepto... 

- ¿Oliver Wood? – dijo Harry demasiado sorprendido

- ¿Sorprendido? – dijo Oliver – no te preocupes... 

- ¿Saben? – dijo Flint – creo que el mejor que podría matar a Harry es Draco 

- Draco Malfoy... – dijo Harry en voz baja 

- ¿Yo? – dijo Draco - ¿No hay que llevar a Potter donde el Sr. Oscuro? 

- Tu mismo lo dijiste – dijo Flint - hay que matarlo ahora... 

- Él siempre fue tu rival, no seria mala idea que lo acabaras...

- Sí... – dijo Draco – no sería mala idea 

- Vamos – continuo Oliver – toma tu varita... es todo tuyo, esta indefenzo, no sé puede mover... y como se ve, la cicatriz le arde 

- Oliver... no puedes ser tú – dijo Harry - ¡Tú no eres Oliver!

- Te equivocas Harry – dijo Oliver – si soy Oliver Wood... por lástima tuya

- Ya Draco, matalo pronto – dijo Flint – odio las esperas, quiero verlo sufrir

- Esta bien – dijo Draco mientras tomaba su varita 

Draco miraba de reojo a Ginny, quería ver cual era su reacción... lo más probable era que se pusiera a gritar que no matara a Potter... si.. era lo más probable, después, miro a Harry, Harry lo miraba con enojo, con algo de odio... Harry pensaba en lo que había hecho Draco... primero llevarse a Ginny y después esto. Draco seguia pensando en que haria Ginny ¿Por qué no decía nada? Minuto de silencio.... todos esperaban que matara a Harry Potter... por fin... venganza... por fin... adiós Potter... pero... ¿Qué ganaria matando a Potter? Pues, el respeto del Sr. Oscuro ¿Después de lo que había hecho con sus padres? Valia la pena... asi los dejaria tranquilos... Ginny no decía nada, solo miraba... no decía nada... Draco se sentia nervioso. Draco levanto su varita... iba a pronunciar el hechizo... si, el hechizo... ahí todo acabaria... en potter muerto y él victorioso... Ginny no decía nada ¿Acaso le pasaba algo? El tiempo corria más lento... parecía que cada movimiento de su brazo durara mucho... Ginny abrio la boca, Draco miro aquel movimiento... sabía que iba a decir... él no tenía que dudar, aunque le pidiera que no matara a Potter tenía que hacerlo, ahora o nunca... Potter muerto... si por fin... Ginny pronuncio palabra

- Matalo ya!!! – grito Ginny – se que lo haras, matalo ya... no alargues esta agonia por favor... Matalo ya!!!... no seas asi conmigo... matalo ya!!!

Harry y Draco miraron a Ginny sonprendidos, Wood sonrio

- Tiene razón – dijo Flint – ya matalo

- Por favor... – dijo Ginny – haslo ya... por favor...

Draco miro a Harry, ahí, Harry bajo la cabeza, como diciendo que estaba perdido, después la levanto un poco y miro a Ginny, Harry no entendia... estaba confundido 

..:: ¿Por qué hago esto? ::...

..:: ¿Qué me hizo? ::...

..:: ¿Por qué todos me permiten hacerlo? ::...

..:: ¿Por qué nadie me detiene? ::...

..:: ¿Por qué...? ::...

- ¿Por qué no lo matas ya??? – dijo Ginny - Porque... – dijo Draco bajando su varita – no quiero matarlo... 

- ¿Qué??

Harry miraba sorprendido, no sabía que decir ¿Draco no lo iba a matar? Tenía la oportunidad perfecta

- Pero – dijo Ginny – si no lo matas moriras tú!! 

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco 

- Exactamente – dijo Oliver sacando su varita – sabemos perfectamente que no eres Morfimago Draco, asi que preparamos esta prueba para saber si igual servirias al señor Oscuro, pero como veo, habra que matarte

Todo el equipo tomo sus varias, apuntando hacia Draco, el cual solo trago saliva, estaba definitivamente... muerto... Ahí, Ginny tomo su varita y dijo unas palabras mágicas, para lberar a Harry 

- Ese hechizo se aprende en último año – dijo Oliver – es dificil que te lo sepas

Ahí Draco levanto su varita

- Se que me arrepentire de esto – dijo Draco 

Draco libero a Harry del hechizo de Oliver 

- Este favor no te lo hare nunca más – dijo Draco a Harry 

- No te preocupes – dijo Harry – tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras

.......................... Este es tu castigo................ por ser......

Narcisa llevaba unas tazas, cuando, sintio que algo le ardia dentro de su cuerpo 

- Narcisa!! – grito Lucius - ¿Te sientes mal? 

- Él hechizo Mortis Lucius... – dijo Narcisa – Draco debe haber enojado al Sr. Oscuro AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Lucius iba a levantar a Narcisa, cuando sintio el mismo ardor 

- AAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhh....

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Arthur Weasley 

- Es él señor oscuro... – dijo Lucius, que apenas podía respirar – quiere matarnos... 

- ¿Qué? – dijo Fred – hay que llevarlos a un hospital 

Draco tenía al frente a todo su equipo listos para matarlo

- Tú sabes sobre estas situaciones Potter – dijo Draco – di que podemos hacer

- No sabría decirte Malfoy – dijo Harry – siempre he tenido algo de suerte 

- Después de aquella niebla – dijo Ginny – se puede salir de esta ilusión, si salimos quiza podamos salvarnos...

- Tenemos solo dos escobas – dijo Harry – sube conmigo Ginny 

- Toma Ginny – dijo Draco pasandole su escoba a Ginny - 

- ¿Por qué lo ahces? – pregunto Ginny – yo puedo ir con Harry...

Draco callo, no podía admitir que era porque le disgustaba que Ginny fuera en la misma escoba con Harry Potter 

- ¿Estas seguro Draco? – pregunto Harry

- Es más fácil que yo salga con vida de esta que tú Potter – dijo Draco – además, se ve que tienes una cara de cansado por el ardor de tu cicatriz... aunque no me lo admitas

- Eres un estúpido – dijo Harry

- Igual que tú – dijo Draco – rayos... paresco un Gryffindor.... mejor vallanse!!!! Me estan contagiando

Harry respiro profundo, y miro a Ginny 

- Hay que irnos... 

- Traidor! – grito Flint – a ellos 

Tomando sus escobas, partieron rápidamente hacia ellos, Draco penso rápidamente que podía hacer... un hechizo... contra varios... desconcentrar.... eso es! ¡Una luz centellante! Rápidamente, busco en su mente algún hechizo que se podía parecer a lo que pensaba.... ¡Bingo! Logro hacer que apareciera una gran luz al frente de sus ojos, lo cual los desconcentro 

- No me vas ha atrapar con eso – dijo Oliver, el cual se acerco rápidamente hacia Draco – lo siento..... moriras

Draco sintio un golpe en el estómago... 

- Draco!!!!

..::¿Qué he hecho?::..

..::Solo lo que siento... ::..

..::Estoy pagando mi decición... ::..

..::Mi destino... ::..

..::Este es el precio de ser... ::..

..::Por no seguir al resto::..

"¿Por qué no amte a Potter?" penso Draco

- Porque eres débil – dijo Oliver 

...........................

..................................................................................

.....................................

...:::¿Estoy Muerto?:::....

...:::Parece... :::...

- Esta despertando 

...::: ¿Yo?... si... estoy despertando:::... 

- Draco Malfoy – dijo una voz, era la de Harry – no estas muerto, solo inconciente 

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Draco 

- Oliver te dio una paliza – dijo Harry – pero después se me acerco y me dijo que estaba actuando 

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco 

- Aja – dijo Harry – te pego solo para poder distraer el resto mientras yo y Ginny avisabamos lo que pasaba... jamás quizo matarte

- Oliver... – dijo Draco – cada ves lo entiendo menos 

- Descanza – dijo Harry – después tendrás que enfrentar un juicio 

- ¿Un juicio? – dijo Draco 

- Por haber raptado a Ginny – dijo Harry 

- Yo no... 

- En una hora te vienen a buscar para llevarte a un presidio momentanio –dijo Harry – no es nada como Azkaban... 

Harry salio de aquella pieza, ahí Draco se rescosto y durmio un rato

- ¿Le dijiste que sus padres estan muertos? – le pregunto Arthur a Harry 

- Aun no – dijo Harry – se ve muy cansado...

Draco fue llevado a donde Harry le dijo, un presidio momentanio, en el mismo cuarto estaba Oliver Wood, al cual Draco tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas

- Que coincidencia... – dijo Draco

- Yo pedi que estubieras conmigo – dijo Oliver – beneficio por haber defendido a Harry y Ginny 

- Ah... – dijo Draco – oye... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas actuando? 

- Porque yo le menti a Harry que estaba actuando – dijo Oliver – yo realmente te iba a matar... pero después dije que mejor no

- ¿Mejor no? – dijo Draco – por solo eso no me mataste

- No sabría explicarte realmente porque – dijo Oliver – es dificil... 

- Cada día eres más misterioso – dijo Draco – además, ni se porque estas aquí, yo estoy aquí por el rapto a Ginny, pero tu no estas...

- Yo estoy aquí porque mate a mis padres Draco – dijo Oliver – porque los mate...

Ahí, a Oliver le salio una lágrima de su mejilla

- Si dije algo... 

- No dijiste nada Draco – dijo Oliver – es solo una verdad... yo mate a mis padres porque el señor Oscuro me lo ordeno

- Si no querias...

- No sé... solo quisiera verlos vivos ahora... 

- Si Oliver.... te entiendo... lo más probable es que mi padre y mi madre esten muertos – dijo Draco – desobedeci al señor oscuro... tengo que agradecer que estoy vivo

- Pero tú no los mataste – dijo Oliver – por lo menos puedes decir que el Sr. Oscuro los mato... yo no... yo los mate

Draco iba a preguntar porque, pero solo mirar la cara de Oliver lo hizo callar... 

- Estoy muy arrepentido Draco – dijo Oliver – mis deciciones han sido muy malas en esta vida... ya arruine mi vida... no quiero más... a veces quisiera morir...

Ya era hora, Oliver y Draco fueron hacia el tribunal, ahí, entre las miradas sorprendidas de todos. A nadie le sorprendia que Draco estuviera ahí, sino que Oliver estuviera ahí 

- Primer caso... – dijo el juez – la muerte del Sr. y Sra. Wood 

Los gemelos Weasley aun no podían creer lo que veian... ahí, la hermana mayor de Oliver, demandando a Oliver ¿Qué había pasado? 

- La Srta. Lisa Wood – dijo el juez – ha acusado al Sr. Oliver Wood de matar a sus padres... pase a declarar el acusado

Oliver se levanto, y camino hacia la silla, estaba muy tranquilo... eso le extrañaba a Draco, ya que le había dicho que estaba muy nerviosos y que no podía negar que realmente había matado a sus padres... aunque ni él mismo lo habría querido 

- ¿Cómo se considera usted? – pregunto un abogado 

- Inocente – dijo Oliver tranquilamente, sin ninguna expresión que mostrara culpabilidad en su cara

Draco estaba con la boca abierta, Oliver le había confesado que era culpable... que lo había hecho porque el Sr. Oscuro le había dicho pero... ¿Cómo podía negarlo tan facilmente?, si estaba tan arrepentido

- Es culpable – grito Lisa – yo mismo lo vi!!! Siempre lo niega!!!! 

- No puedes comprobarlo – dijo Oliver - , ni es verdad además, eres una loca

George y Fred empezaron a comentar, no podían creelo, Lisa y Oliver siempre se habían querido demasiado. Draco pensaba... como tanto cambio... no entendia... en aquel momento, miro la cara de Oliver... algo conocido habia en él, no lo que siempre veia en Oliver sino... algo parecido a... su padre, Lucius, algo que no había visto ni en su padre en aquel momento... era... esa mirada fria... calculadora... Draco se levanto de su asiento

- No crean lo que dice Oliver!!!! – grito Draco – esta bajo el hechizo Mortis!!!!

- ¿Él hechizo cual? – grito un guardia – lo examinamos a dos dos, ninguno esta bajo ningún hechizo 

- Oliver esta muy arrepentido!!! – siguio gritando Draco – gracias al hechizo Mortis el no puede decir lo que siente... pero su corazón esta destrozado!!!! Ya que él no quizo matar a sus padres 

- Cállenlo!!! – dijo Oliver – su voz me repugna 

Oliver saco su varita

- Traidor! – dijo Oliver – y te atreves a decir que yo también lo soy!!! 

Todos miraron extrañados a Oliver

- ¿Traidor? – dijo Draco- ¿Por no ser Mortifago? 

Ahí, con cara más sorprendidas, miraron a Oliver, Oliver trago saliva, al haber dicho eso, significaba que estaba de lado del Sr. Oscuro

- Arrestenlo! - grito un guardía

Oliver intento sacar su varita, pero ahí se acordo que se la habían quitado antes de entrar al tribunal, no le quedo otra cosa más que entregarse 

- Este caso sera suspendido – dijo el Juez – por que se nececitan más datos sobre el caso, por mientras, condeno al acusado a seguir en la cárcel por tiempo indefinido ahsta que se aclaren las circuntancias del caso

Oliver y los guardias caminaron, cuando pasaron al lado de Draco, Draco miro a Oliver

- Gracias – dijo Oliver en voz baja – por intentarlo

Oliver salio, Draco no sabía que decir... pero algo era cierto, ya entendía lo que le pasaba a Oliver

- Ahora empieza el jueicio contra – dijo el juez- Draco Malfoy, acusado por el rapto de la Srta. Virginia Weasley 

Draco se levanto, vio que Ginny no estaba en el tribunal, se sento para declarar

- Sr. Draco Malfoy – dijo el Juez – usted es acusado por el rapto de la Srta. Virginia ¿Cómo se declara? 

- Ehhh... - dijo Draco – podría decir que inocente

Todos miraron a Draco confusos

- Inocente en el sentido – dijo Draco – que yo jamás la quize llevar, ella vino por su voluntad, pero sabiendo en la condiciones de amnesia que estaba.... 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todos miraron hacia la puerta del tribunal, aquel grito era de... Ginny 

- Gracias Harry – dijo Ginny al cansado Harry que estaba detrás de ella – no podía estar ausente en este juicio

- ¿Te paso algo Harry? – dijo Ron 

- Nada – dijo Harry – solo que andar a más de 400KM de escoba en una escoba hacia un tribunal cansa... además, aun me persique un policia por exceso de velocidad.... y para mi mala suerte es muggle, aunque no se ha dado cuenta que no ando en auto, sino en escoba... 

- ¿Ah? 

- Después te explico

Ahí, Ginny respiro, y dio un gran grito

- DRACO ES INOCENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Ginny - ¿ENTENDIERON??????????

Todos miraron a Ginny, Draco no sabía si ir a abrazarla o quedarse ahí sentado, se quedo sentado, aun no podía creer que Ginny hiciera... lo que hizo 

- Ella no me encuentra culpable – dijo Draco – significa que no hay cargos!!! 

Extrañamente, el juez accedio, asi, Draco quedo libre. 

- Todo salio bien Draco – dijo Ginny – querian que yo no estuviera, porque según ellos estoy loca 

- Gracias – dijo Draco 

- ¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora? – pregunto Ginny

- Ir a mi casa – dijo Draco – ir al funeral de mis padres... y... no sé... 

- Si quieres puedes pedirme ayuda – dijo Ginny

- No – dijo Draco – mejor que no... no nos veamos más

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ginny – si somos amigos

Draco jamás penso que aun lo consideraria amigo después de recordar a Harry 

- Amigos... – dijo Draco – no... nada de eso 

- ¿Qué? 

- Yo jamás he tenido amigos – dijo Draco – prefiero estar solo... asi mis equivocaciones no molestaran a los demás

- Draco... – dijo Ginny – yo... te quiero

- Yo tb Ginny

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo... adiós... 

Ahí, Ginny vio a alguien

- CUIDADO DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco miro hacia Ginny 

- Avada Kavedra...

...Fin...

"Ahora sé, que lo único que quería era estar con ella"

"Ahora sé que el mundo gira diferente sin ella" 

"¿Y ahora qué?" 

"Él mundo sigue para mi..." 

"El mundo parece que no me quiere a mi"

"Solo se que si no comprendo al mundo"

"No me comprendera a mi"

"¿Qué hare ahora sin ella?" 

"Solo seguir, asi querria ella..." 

Nota de la autora: Bueno, aquí queda ser o no ser ^^U como más pondre un epilogo para que sepan que paso después de esto ¿les interesa??

Asi, gracias a todos lo que han leido, realmente dan animos ^^

Contestare algunos reviwes ^^

Paulina Malfoy: Gracias por leer!, se que Ginny es infantil, pero... es porque tiene amesia ^^UU

abin: Siiii, Frodo celoso, jeje, y como viste en este ultimo cap, cada ves fue aumentando x), gracias por leer! 

Jeru: Contigo me di cuenta que la Ginny de mi fic desagradaba... bueno, sera, no puedo reescribirlo ^^UUUU, gracias por leer ^o^, y sobre Oliver jejeje ¿les fue una sorpresa no? nadie lo hubiera pensado

Virginia W. de Malfoy: Bueno, aqui sigo con mi casi D/G, y quedo en casi parece ^^U, aunque, como tu dijiste, cada ves había más ambiente de amor, y que bueno que te guste

Nariko-chan: No te preocupes! Draco se salvo, y gracias por leer, dan animos que un fic guste ToT

ManDark: Debo pedirte una disculpa... en este cap no parodie al Señor de los anillos ^^UUU es que Ginny se le estaba pasando la amnesia... espero que te haya gustado igual, y gracias! 

  
Bueno, solo me queda esperar sus comantarios ^^U ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Epilogo: Solo seguire mi corazón

Ser o no ser Epilogo: Solo seguire... mi corazón  
  
- Avada Kavedra... - Ginny!!! - grito Draco  
  
Ginny callo en los brazos de Draco, ahí Draco miro a quien lo había hecho... era Oliver  
  
- ¿Oliver Wood? - pregunto Draco, sin saber que decir - No quise... - dijo Oliver - no quise... fue.... fue.... - El hechizo Mortis - dijo Draco  
  
Oliver con una mano, detenia la otra que tenía la varita  
  
- Corre Draco!! - grito Oliver - que el siguiente es para ti!!!  
  
Draco agarro a Ginny, sintio que respiraba ¿Acaso había sobrevivido a un Avada Kavedra?. Draco corrio, ahí, Harry aparecio (como si oliera los lugares con peligro..., penso Draco).  
  
- Ginny! - grito Harry - ¿Qué le paso Malfoy? - Llevala con alguien - dijo Draco desesperado - no se como, pero sobrevivio a un Avada Kavedra - ¿Quién le hizo eso? - preguntó Harry sacando su varita - Eso no te importa - dijo Draco pasandole a Ginny - llevala con alguien rápido  
  
Harry movio la cabeza en signo de afirmación, no había que perder tiempo  
  
- ¿Y qué vas ha hacer? - pregunto Harry a Draco - Eso no te importa Potter!!!  
  
Harry se fue con Ginny, con la idea de volver para ver quien le había hecho eso a Ginny  
  
Draco miro el lugar... Oliver ya se había ido...  
  
........ .... .. .............. ............ ...... ... ... ..  
  
Draco miro el cielo, ahí, como una avalancha, llegaron los hermanos Weasley  
  
- Malfoy!! - grito Ron - ¿qué paso aquí? - El Sr. oscuro vino a eliminarme - dijo Draco - pero Ginny no evito  
  
Todos quedaron callados...  
  
- ¿Cómo esta? - Viva... aun...  
  
Ginny había quedado en un extraño estado vegetal, el cual duro por lo menos unos 6 meses, en aquellos 6 meses Draco la visito por lo menos una ves por semana, pero al 5 mes... Draco decidio no ir a verla más, era... deprimente...  
  
El aquella ultima ves que la fue a ver, estaba Harry vijilandolo (Ron no tenía mucha confianza, ni todos los Weasley... aunque ya le tenía más confianza que antes)  
  
- ¿Y a donde te vas malfoy? - le pregunto Harry - Eso no te importa potter - dijo Draco - además, no voy a matar a Ginny - Solo se lo prometi a Ron - dijo harry - a mi tampoco me gusta ver a Ginny en aquel estado - Solo vine a verla por ultima ves... - dijo Draco  
  
Draco miro a Ginny, fueron 5 minutos de silencio  
  
- Listo... - dijo Draco - me voy -¿No le vas a decir adiós? -¿para qué? - dijo Draco - si no me escucha - La gente en estado vegetal si escucha - dijo Harry  
  
Draco quedo mirando a Harry como si fuera un loco  
  
- Es una creencia Muggle - dijo Harry - lo lei una ves... gente que ha salido del estado vegetal dice recordar cosas que le han dicho  
  
Draco miro a Harry, después a Ginny  
  
- ¿Y qué le digo? - No sé, dile que vas ha hacer - dijo Harry - dile algo  
  
Draco se sentia extraño ¿Seguir un consejo de Potter?, aunque no era mala idea  
  
- Hablare con ella - dijo Draco - pero tu no me escucharas - No te preocupes - dijo Harry - solo mirare  
  
¿Desde cuando Potter era tan amable con Draco? Pues... desde que Draco le salvo la vida en el partido... Draco se acerco a Ginny, miro sus cerrados ojos.  
  
- Hola - dijo Draco sintiendose un tonto - solo quería decirte que... me tengo que ir... porque... bueno... tengo que seguir con mi vida y... quiero descubrir como curar el hechizo Mortis... y para eso tengo que viajar mucho... asi que no tendre tiempo... pero... volvere...  
  
Draco se sentia muy tonto... Ahí, Ginny empezo a mover la mano, Draco quedo sorprendido ¿había escuchado todo? , la mano hizo un signo de afirmación (dedo arriba), Harry que veia todo, se acerco  
  
- Parece que... - dijo Harry - Ginny esta deacuerdo  
  
Draco sonrio, se sentia bastante mejor... podía partir... Draco salio del hospital, harry se quedo un tiempo más acompañando a Ginny  
  
..:: tendre que seguir... sin ella::..  
  
- Listo? - pregunto Oliver - Mientras no intentes matarme... - dijo Draco - listo - Ahora pudo controlarme más - dijo Oliver - pero es dificil - Mis padres no lo lograron - dijo Draco - ese hechizo es muy fuerte - Gracias por no decir que yo fui el que casi mata a Ginny - solo culpe al Sr. oscuro... - dijo Draco - - Sí! El es el culpable de todo esto! - No sé - dijo Draco - ¿Qué? - todos tenemos una razón de ser como somos... el Sr. oscuro también debe tenerla - ¿Seguro que eres un Slytherin? - pregunto Oliver - demasiada comprensión... - Si - dijo Draco - los Slytherin no somos malos, solo ambisiosos - ¿Y qué ambicionas entonces? - Encontrar la cura del hechizo Mortis - contesto Draco - y lograr algún cargo importante en el ministerio, para poder lograr que sea reconocido el hechizo Mortis... - Eso te puedo costar toda una vida - dijo Oliver - me costara entonces - Tu quieres algo más - dijo Oliver - se ve en tu cara - Claro - dijo Draco - volver por Ginny  
  
¿Qué importa si tus metas son muy lejanas si realmente las quieres? Seguir tu corazón es lo que importa... saber que eso es lo que te gusta, nunca dejar de soñar... ser uno, y poder hacerlo en un medio, que quiza ni te deje... Y entender que, el mundo es asi, que tu tienes que intentarlo, de ser, no de ser lo que los demás quieren... porque asi.... serás feliz, aunque sufras en el camino...  
  
Draco cumplio la mayoria de sus sueños, no todos, pero si varios, logro tomar un puesto importante en el ministerio, haciendo que el hechizo Mortis fuera reconocido... No logro encontrar la cura al hechizo Mortis, pero si logro saber que la gente podía revelarse ante él (como lo hacia Oliver), pero nada más, estarian con ese peso toda su vida...  
  
- Draco! - grito Ginny - que gusto volver a verte!  
  
Habian pasado 10 años...  
  
- Hola Ginny - dijo Draco - ¿qué has hecho? - pregunto Ginny - Muchas cosas... - dijo Draco  
  
Ginny sonrio  
  
- ¿Y tú? - pregunto Draco - Muchas cosas también - dijo Ginny - además de esperarte  
  
Draco sonrio  
  
- No tenías que...  
  
Ahí Ginny abrazo a Draco  
  
- Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera  
  
Ahí Draco también abrazo a Ginny, tenía una felicidad en su interior que ni él mismo podría explicar  
  
Y será, la vida sigue ¿Quién dijo que este es el final? No existe un final realmente para nada, solo el principio de algo nuevo, en algún otro lugar, sino sigue uno lo hace otro, si muere una estrella quiza forme otra... si el universo sigue... todo sigue... El amor se mantiene... la pasion se esfuma... el mundo da vueltas...  
  
Fin, del epilogo  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste este epilogo ^^U, después de recibir unas cuantas amenazas de muerte por el final (lo tenía predecido), espero que ahora les guste ya que al final, nadie murio. Ahora, contestare Reviews  
  
Virginia W. de Malfoy: Hola! Sinceramente... habria dejado el fic ahí ^^U, me encanta esos finales de.. ¿Qué onda? Pero bueno... sera... aquí quedo ^^U gracias por leer!  
  
ManDArk : Gracias a ti Mandark, se que el final no es malo x), solo que no gusto a algunos, pero, bueno, no mataron a Ginny ^^U, para la proxima sera! Gracias por leer el fic  
  
Abin: Que bueno que te haya gustado ^o^ te entiendo la duda que te quedo, pero no te preocupes, Ginny sigue viva, y bastante feliz  
  
Rinoa: mejor tarde que nunca, gracias por leerlo todo ^^ sois muy amable... y se que el final es raro ^^UU, pero tenía planeado un fan fic de HP que no fuera uno más, sino algo especial  
  
Bueno, me despido! Que esten bien! Minaya 


End file.
